Kitsune no Sensō
by HotaRu YaOiGirL
Summary: Uchiha vs Hyuuga; Sharingan vs Byakugan. ¿Quien ganara la extraña pelea por Naruto? Dos ninjas ridículamente celosos, posesivos y pervertidos declaran la guerra, intentando ganarse el corazón de un muy inocente rubio, ¡Pero no sera nada fácil! / Sasunaru vs Nejinaru./ ItaDei. / SaiGaa.
1. Declaración de guerra

_Bien, he aquí mi segundo fic., para serles sincera no se cuantos capítulos tendrá . es una idea que se me vino de repente, veremos como se desarrolla por que ni yo lo se, todo depende de mi cerebro xD_

_Espero que les guste el primer capitulo! _

* * *

_**DECLARACIÓN DE GUERRA**_

Konoha. Una gran y maravillosa aldea que alberga cientos de ninjas talentosos al igual que clanes únicos y poderosos. La gente vive en paz, los niños ríen y juegan con felicidad mientras los pequeños animales corretean de un lado hacia otro. Y en una de sus tantas calles, una escena muy particular se montaba. Dos ninjas se observaban con miradas frías en sus rostros, el aire entre ellos estaba tenso.

Sasuke Uchiha y Hyuuga Neji. Era realmente extraño, estos dos ninjas pocas veces se veían juntos, tenían el mismo aura frío y misterioso que atraía a cualquiera, con un pasado oscuro que reflejaba las cicatrices en sus fases. Pero fuera de su frialdad había algo más que tenían en común, algo que se les escapaba de las manos, un lazo tan importante que con el solo pensar romperlo les aterraba, y el causante de sus suspiro no era más que el ninja revoltoso del lugar, Uzumaki Naruto.

-¿Qué es lo que quieres para llamarme tan de repente, Uchiha?- cuestiono el pelilargo, cruzado de brazos no muy feliz con la idea de estar perdiendo el tiempo. Como uno de los miembros más importantes de su ahora renovado clan, tenía cosas importantes que hacer y no le sobraba el tiempo como para malgastarlo con el dueño del Sharingan, que vaya a saber uno que se traía entre manos.

-Solo quería dejarte en claro algo. He notado como observas a Naruto y es realmente molesto…- hablo el pelioscuro con su voz intimidante y sobrecargada de odio.- Ten cuidado con lo que haces porque no me haré responsable de lo que suceda.-

- ¿A qué vienes?- interrumpió el otro, creyendo que había oído mal y que todo aquello no era más que una broma pesada, pero viniendo de esa persona se le hacía extraño.

-Quiero decir… no te atrevas a acercarte a Naruto y mucho menos a ponerle un dedo encima.-

-Pues lo siento mucho por ti, pero no pienso alejarme de Naruto solo por tus caprichos.- lo reprocho encarnando una ceja con desprecio.

-¿Acaso me estas desafiando, Hyuuga?- cuestiono adornando sus fases con un dejo de malicia, provocándolo.

-Tómalo como quieras, solo ten por adelantado que no importa lo que hagas…- una pequeña pausa intervino las palabras del pelilargo, quien activo su poder visual en un pestañeo, mirando al Uchiha con el ceño fruncido y las venas bien marcadas alrededor de ambos ojos.- Naruto será mío al final.-

Sasuke río pero sin una pizca de gracia, lo estaban retando y eso lo ponía más que entusiasmado. Estaba impaciente por ver la cara del idiota de Neji cuando se monte al Kitsune marcando en cada rincón de su cuerpo que este no le pertenecía a nadie más que a él. Lo vería retorciéndose del dolor cuando el mismo Naruto le reprochara, eso sí que sería digno de ver.

-Entonces esta dicho. No hay reglas, el primero que lo lleve a la cama tiene la victoria a menos que Naruto lo rechace, claro está.- y como trascendencia a sus palabras, un par de estrellas tomaron el lugar de sus pupilas, acompañadas por un fuerte tono carmesí como el de la mismísima sangre.

-Que así sea.- dicho esto, ambos poderes visuales se encontraron con el mayor odio, enemistad y rivalidad, dando comienzo así a una muy peculiar guerra entre dos personas que iban a por una.

Uchiha vs Hyuuga; Sharingan vs Byakugan.

Se separaron, marchando cada uno por un camino diferente mientras de reojo se fulminaban, siendo solo testigo de su encuentro el hermoso sol que a duras penas se hacía presente por entre las montañas, provocando que el crepúsculo se notase de un inigualable naranja chillón.

* * *

Caminaba entonando una suave melodía, observando sus alrededores y saludando alegremente a cada persona conocida que pasaba a su lado. Luego de caminar unas cuadras por fin llego a su destino, corrió hasta el lugar, se sentó en una de las bancas y con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja grito:

-¡Ojisan! ¡Un tazón de ramen, por favor!-

A lo que dueño del lugar exclamo feliz de que su cliente más prometedor en toda la aldea se encontrara nuevamente en su restaurante. Minutos después, un gran plato del alimento preferido del blondo fue puesto frente a sus narices, y separando ambos palillos de madera-tras decir un "Itadakimasu"- comenzó a devorar el contenido. Debía disfrutar sus días libres, pues ya habían pasado semanas desde la última vez que gozaba de un buen descanso. Aun le faltaban otras tres jornadas más, pero luego de eso, las misiones y batallas se aparecían a montones, llegando al punto de ser sofocantes. Consumían su tiempo y apenas si le daban para dormir, ducharse y comer, sin contar que en cada una de ellas arriesgaba su vida.

Iba por su decimoquinto bocado, cuando escucho que pronunciaban su nombre a sus espaldas. Pero antes de voltear ya tenía a la persona junto a él, sentado en el asiento próximo.

-¡Neji!- exclamo sin esconder su alegría el joven de mirada cristalina.- ¿Qué te trae por aquí? Pensaba que estabas entrenando como siempre lo haces.-

-Me tome un descanso para salir a deambular por la aldea, cuando note que estabas por aquí.- respondió con una leve sonrisa adornando sus fases, había hallado a Naruto antes que el odioso pelinegro.-Dime, ¿Te gustaría caminar conmigo luego de cenar?-

-¿Eh?-pronunció vagamente con el rostro sumergido en lo que quedaba del caldo en el tazón, para luego mirar aquellos ojos grisáceos que le observaban con tanta calidez.- ¡Claro´dattebayo! Las noches libres suelen ser aburridas.- una sonrisa pura e inocente curvo la comisura de la boca del joven Jinchuriki, que provoco un leve sonrojo en las mejillas del Hyuuga. Dio un último sorbo y por fin acabo con su comida, estaba buscando entre sus ropas algo de dinero con que pagar pero el pelilargo se le adelanto.

-Oye Neji, ¿Está bien eso´ttebayo? Digo, yo tenía con que pagar.- preguntaba algo avergonzado el Uzumaki, mientras comenzaban su caminata nocturna.

-Está bien, solo tómatelo como un agradecimiento por acompañarme.- explico el otro observando atentamente la figura de su acompañante.

-Si tú lo dices.- se rindió, no pensaba discutirle, al fin y al cabo le había salvado parte de su dinero.

Era una hermosa noche de verano, en esas que la luna llena se refleja orgullosa en el cielo, adornada con millones de estrellas a su alrededor; en las que brisas suaves del norte se paseaban meneando las hojas de los arboles con suma delicadeza, mientras el aroma de las flores en la oscuridad se esparcía por toda la aldea, deleitando a las personas con sus diferentes perfumes.

Caminaban entre las penumbras por un largo camino que acababa en un pequeño parque con árboles de gran estatura, el césped era fino y delicado al tacto de cualquiera, estaba bien conservado para los niños que acostumbraban jugar allí les sea agradable. Naruto inspeccionaba sus alrededores con una sonrisa, le impresionaba como la villa cambiaba entre el día y noche. Podía notar claramente la paz y seguridad que esta le transfería hasta lo más profundo de sus huesos, llenándolo por completo. Mientras que el joven de mirada grisácea, observaba embobado el perfil del Kitsune, sus cabellos dorados resaltaban con la luz de la luna al igual que sus celestes ojos, que alumbraban en la noche cual faroles mientras que su blanca sonrisa resplandecía en su rostro dándole una apariencia angelical, pero sus pensamientos no pudieron llegar a mucho mas ya que el rubio se detuvo en seco y la sonrisa tan propia de él desapareció en un instante.

-¿Naruto…?- pregunto extrañado, mirándole con curiosidad.

-Ah, lo siento´ttebayo.- se disculpo alcanzando a su amigo que se había adelantado unos pasos cuando este se detuvo.- Solo que ese árbol… me trae recuerdos.- señalo a unos metros un enorme árbol de tronco ancho color café y hojas medianas con diferentes tonos de verdes opacos.

-¿Recuerdos?- cuestiono nuevamente, al notar que su mirada se tornaba nostálgica y con un dejo de dolor.

-Pues, de pequeño tenía la costumbre de visitar este parque. Siempre estaba repleto de niños y de vez en cuando tenía la oportunidad de jugar con alguien, pero cuando no, me sentaba a los pies de aquel árbol y sentía lo más cercano a un abrazo. Su tronco era tan grande para mí que en esos momentos me abarcaba por completo la espalda y era como si alguien me estuviera abrazando.- hablaba sin quitarle la mirada al enorme árbol y su voz se veía afectaba conforme pronunciaba cada palabra, cosa que Neji no paso por alto, acercándose al blondo por detrás. Paso ambos brazos hasta rodearle la cintura juntando sus cuerpos en un abrazo. -¿N-neji? ¿Qué haces?- pregunto estremeciéndose al sentir la cálida respiración del otro en su cuello.

-Naruto, si este lugar no hace más que entristecerte podemos ir a cualquier otro, no quiero verte triste, sabes.- susurro provocativo en su oído, cosa que provoco un escalofrió que recorrió de pies a cabeza a Naruto. ¿Qué demonios era lo que estaba ocurriendo? ¿Por qué Neji lo abrazaba de tal forma?

-E-estoy bien.- aclaro volteándose para observar de frente al Hyuuga y de paso separarse un poco ya que la cercanía lo estaba afectando.- Además, hace mucho que no me pasaba por aquí. Me hace feliz el recordar mi pasado y compararlo con mi presente, con todos los amigos y lazos que he creado… me hace realmente feliz no estar solo.- una pequeña lagrima descuidada resbalaba de uno de sus ojos y rodeaba su mejilla, sabía que ese no era el mejor momento para andar con llantos pero simplemente se le escapo y cayó a su gusto.

El dueño del Byakugan lo miraba asombrado, era la primera vez que veía "llorar" a Naruto y para su gusto era inesperadamente adorable, tanto que su cuerpo se movió a voluntad. Tomo el rostro que portaba aquellos ojos azules entre sus manos y beso el rastro húmedo que la gotita había dejado, mientras que un asombrado Uzumaki observaba sin habla sus acciones. Luego bajo su rostro hasta rozar sus labios en un toque completamente seductor para el Kitsune, lo rodeo con sus brazos una vez más, atrayéndolo de la cintura, pegando su cuerpo para sentir su presencia entre las tinieblas. Poso sus labios en los del blondo y comenzó a degustarlos con placer, hasta que comenzó a impacientarse y con su lengua obligo al otro a abrir su boca para hacerse paso sin permiso alguno y explorarla en toda su cavidad, memorizando y probando cada espacio de esta. El rubio ni siquiera podía liberarse, ya que el pelilargo lo mantenía pegado a él con un firme agarre, además de la impresión por verse asaltado de esa manera en plena noche y fuera de todo, un chico el responsable… uno de sus mejores amigos. Los minutos pasaron y ambos se fueron quedando sin aire, provocando el distanciamiento de sus bocas, a lo que el rubio aprovecho para cuestionar.

-¡Neji! ¡¿Q-que es lo que haces´dattebayo?!- hablaba alterado, con un sonrojo cubriéndole hasta las orejas, mientras se tapaba los labios con su mano. No sabía que pensar ni decir, nunca hubiese imaginado que su amigo pudiera tener tal impulso, fue muy repentino.

-¿Qué es lo que hago, preguntas? Pues, besándote.- respondió cruzado de brazos, encarnando una ceja como si fuera lo más normal del mundo.

-¡De eso ya me di cuenta! Pregunto, ¿Por qué…?- increíble, le costaba trabajo hablar, jadeaba constantemente intentando tomar grandes bocanas de aire para así poder normalizar su respiración.

"No puede ser tan inocente" pensaba el Hyuuga suspirando, debía controlarse o terminaría por arrojarse sobre el Kitsune y este de seguro terminaría rechazándolo, pero es que aquella parte de Naruto acababa por destruirle el autocontrol, se veía tan adorable e ingenuo. No obstante, si cometía algún error allí se lo cobraría caro, ya que el maldito de Sasuke se aprovecharía de la situación y esta de más decir que eso se convertiría en un gran inconveniente. Teniendo eso presente no era más que una excusa por el miedo a que el otro le impugnara sus sentimientos al ser este del mismo género, por lo que sería más conveniente demostrárselo con acciones. Y especulando esto se aproximo nuevamente al dueño de sus pensamientos, ignorando de lleno su pregunta, abrazándolo con ternura y empujándolo con suavidad hasta que su espalda tocara el mullido césped. Dejo que sus manos vagaran, pasando las yemas de sus dedos debajo de su camiseta, elevándola para dejar a la vista el pecho del Jinchiruki, donde los abdominales de su cuerpo formaban pequeñas elevaciones. La respiración agitada y nerviosa del joven blondo se escuchaba a la perfección, destacándose de entre lo oscuro de la noche, mientras que algún que otro gemido se escapaba de sus labios al sentir los insistentes roces de Neji en sus pezones, quien veía como lo poco de su autocontrol se esfumaba en aquellos gemidos.

Dirigió una de sus manos a la entrepierna del que yacía bajo suyo y la acaricio en toda su longitud, masturbándolo suave y lentamente para que no se asustase, pero sabía que no podría hacerlo por mucho tiempo. Lo tenía acorralado, en medio de la noche, con la virginidad del Uzumaki a su merced. Me están poniendo a prueba, pensó Neji con una sonrisa curvando sus comisuras. Comenzó a tocarlo con más rapidez, mientras engullía uno de sus pezones en su boca y lo lamia insistente, pasando sus dientes entre momentos, arrancándole jadeos a Naruto. Continuo tocándolo hasta que lo sintió en sus manos, acerco sus labios a uno de sus oídos, jugando con su lóbulo.

-Naruto, ¿Eres consciente de que te has venido con mis propias manos?- pregunto con tono ronco a lo que el otro se estremeció intentando poner resistencia para que aquello no llegara a "algo más", pero el pelilargo no se lo permitía, estaba completamente acorralado bajo su peso.- ¿Recuerdas el examen de Chunin hace unos años, en el que me sermoneaste en plena batalla? ¿Sabes que gracias a tus palabras soy el hombre que soy ahora? Me libraste de la oscuridad que me envolvía e hiciste que entrara en razón. Desde ese día he pensado en como devolverte el favor y creo que este es el momento indicado, te are sentir como nunca has sentido.-

-¿F-favor? ¡Está bien, no tienes que hacerlo… me basta solo con que te hayan ayudado mis palabras!- decía agitado, con su voz cortada y temblorosa mientras observaba a su alrededor algo o alguien que lo salvara.- Neji, por favor, déjame. A-además ya es tarde, quiero ir a casa.- suplicaba.

-¿A tu casa? Pues te acompaño, es peligroso que andes caminando solo por ahí en medio de la noche.- y dicho esto se levanto de encima del rubio y lo tomo de la muñeca, parándolo de un empujón haciendo que quedara pegado contra su pecho, pasando una de sus manos por la cintura del otro, quien quedo de piedra al distinguir entre la oscuridad como se acercaba para tomar sus labios una vez más.

Alejo se rostro para impedir que sus bocas se tocaran, sin embargo Neji lo tomo de su mentón y cuando lo tenía allí, entregado para sí, una voz resonó a unos metros.

-¡Neji-niisan!- se era audible Hinata, llegándose hasta ellos con un pequeño trote.

-Tsk, Hinata.- protesto el de ojos grises en un susurro –el cual fue lo suficientemente alto como para que Naruto lo oyera- y separándose del Kitsune.

"¿Tsk? ¿Acaba de decir tsk? ¡¿Pero de qué rayos se queja?! ¡¿Acaso planeaba llegar a más?! ¡Es un maldito pervertido! ¡Hinata es mi salvación en estos momentos y este cabrón se anda quejando!" Gritaba en su mente Naruto, fulminando con la mirada el perfil del Hyuuga que esperaba de brazos cruzados a que la chica llegara.

-Hinata-sama.- pronuncio mirando a la joven con ojos serios.- ¿Qué ocurre?-

-Neji-niisan, por fin te encuentro. Tienes que regresar a casa, harán una reunión.- anuncio con su tierna y amable voz. Miro unos segundos a la derecha y se encontró con la azulada mirada del rubio que resaltaba en las penumbras. Un rubor violento la cubrió en instantes al reconocerlos.- ¡Na-naruto-kun!- exclamo avergonzada.- Lo siento… yo… no te había notado.- y dicho esto se quedo observando el suelo para disimular lo rojo de su rostro.

-No te preocupes Hinata, yo ya me iba.- esbozo una de sus sonrisas y lo mas rápido que sus piernas le permitían, dio un salto y desapareció cual ninja. (LOL xD)

-¡Oi Naruto!- pronuncio Neji pero el otro no dio indicios de regresar, se volvió a la joven que lo miraba. Luego se encargaría del blondo.- Hinata-sama, mejor regresamos, se hace tarde.-

-Si…- respondió casi en un murmuro siguiendo al joven de sus mismos ojos, mientras disimuladamente inspeccionaba el lugar por donde el otro había desaparecido en un abrir y cerrar de ojos.

Por otro lado, el rubio intentaba llegar a su casa lo mas rápido se le fuera posible. Por primera vez en mucho tiempo se sentía inseguro en Konoha.

"¿Qué fue todo eso? ¿Por qué Neji me toco? ¡Demonios! ¡¿Qué ocurre aquí?!" pensaba molesto mientras saltaba de tejado a tejado hasta verse frente a la puerta de su casa. Entro a toda prisa, cerro de un portazo y se dirigió a su habitación refunfuñando incoherencias, se quito los pantalones y así como así de un salto se lanzo a su mullida cama, donde quedo profundamente dormido.

* * *

Despertó gracias a un cálido rayo de sol que le daba de lleno en el rostro. Abrió pesadamente uno de sus ojos y miro el despertador que se encontraba junto a su cama.

"13:00"

Se incorporo en menos de un segundo, tomando el reloj entre sus manos mirándolo como si tuviera algún error o algo parecido.

-¡¿Ya es de tarde´dattebayo?- se preguntaba asombrado. Estaba acostumbrado a levantarse bien temprano para cada una de las dichosas misiones, el madrugar se había vuelto algo de todos los días, por lo que olvidaba como era una buena noche de sueño -con parte del día siguiente incluido-. Estaba seguro que aquellas dos semanas en las que estuvo casi en vela, culpa de un estúpido pergamino de suma importancia que debía ser entregado a toda prisa, eran las culpables, tanto tiempo sin descansar lo habían dejado agotado.

Frotándose con pesadez los parpados, se levanto de la cama para dirigirse al baño en busca de una buena ducha que lo despertara por completo. Se quito su pijama, prendió la regadera y se metió bajo ella, fregando cada parte de su cuerpo. Al salir se vistió solo con unos bóxers y sus pantalones mientras que su torso estaba al desnudo con una toalla adornando su cuello, esos días de primavera eran insoportablemente calurosos, por lo que cuando tenía la oportunidad se quitaba gran parte de su molesta ropa. Y así, con una gran sonrisa mañanera se dirigió a la cocina en busca de una buena ración de ramen.

Mientras esperaba a que el agua llegara a su punto, regreso a su habitación en busca de algo de dinero para cuando saliese de su casa, nunca estaba de más y todo era por si acaso.

-¿Recién despierto, Usuratonkachi?- se escucho a sus espaldas una ronca voz que le erizo cada uno de los cabellos.

-¡Sa-sasuke! ¡No te aparezcas así´ttebayo!- exclamo mientras veía como una sonrisa de superioridad made in Uchiha, curvaba la comisura de la boca del azabache. - ¡¿Y qué demonios haces en mi ventana?! ¿Qué acaso no sabes que existen las puertas?- agrego al verlo muy cómodo en el marco de esta.

-No es mi culpa que seas tan Dobe como para no sentir mi chakra.- lo burlo aun con aquella arrogante sonrisa.- Y entre por la ventana porque se me dio la gana.-

-No me digas Dobe, Teme. ¿Y qué es eso de "porque se me dio la gana"? Para tu información maldito Uchiha engreído, esta es MI casa y aquí se hace lo que YO digo, si te digo que te largues, te largas, si te digo que entres por la puerta como persona civilizada, lo haces ¿Entiendes?- indico señalando punto por punto con un pequeño puchero adornando su rostro.-

El dueño del Sharingan dejo escapar una leve risa como respuesta, su Kitsune era adorable en todos los sentidos. Con solo un pequeño insulto comenzaba con sus incoherentes defensivas y sin mencionar sus tiernos morritos que le hacían parecer un niño de apenas cinco años.

Mientras Naruto seguía quejándose y balbuceando tonterías, los ojos de Sasuke se centraron en su cuerpo, su pecho estaba al completo desnudo, deleitando su mirada. Algunas gotas de su reciente baño resbalaban por aquella piel color canela, trazando un húmedo camino desde su cuello hasta sus suavemente marcados abdominales, para luego toparse con las rozadas puntitas que acompañaban ese perfecto y atractivo torso. Comenzó a sentir como sus deseos subían, su reparación se agitaba conforme los segundos pasaban, se relamía los labios reprimiéndose e intentaba desviar la mirada de la persona frente a sus narices, pero le era imposible. Continúo con su detallada observación hasta llegar al moreno cuello adornado por un hilo con una pequeña piedra en su extremo, que resaltaba notablemente y combinaba a la perfección con sus orbes color celeste. Pero se detuvo un momento al notar algo en esa zona. Una muy disimulada marca se hacía presente de un leve tono rojizo y forma circular; en definitiva esta no estaba hecha por culpa de un accidente, no señor. Había que ser idiota para no saber lo que le ocurrió allí a su Dobe, esa endemoniada marca fue realizada por una boca, una boca que con solo imaginar a su dueño le hervía la sangre y despertaban sus instintos asesinos. Se acerco al Uzumaki para así poder inspeccionarla mejor.

-Oye Sasuke, ¿Me estas escuchando?- pregunto al percibir que desde hace unos minutos su amigo no había pronunciado palabra alguna. Luego noto como el pelinegro se acercaba más y mas hasta quedar a solo unos centímetros, invadiendo por completo su espacio personal. - ¿S-sasuke?-

-Dime, Naruto ¿Quién fue el que hizo esto?- pregunto acariciando el lugar del moretón con su mano, provocando que un escalofrío recorriera de pies a cabeza al Kitsune.- ¿Acaso te encontraste con Hyuuga ayer?-

-¿Qué…?- pronuncio entre un suspiro, ya que la traviesa mano del otro se paseaba desde su cuello hasta su pecho. "¿Cómo sabe Sasuke que anoche me encontré con Neji? ¿Ocurrió algo entre ellos? Y lo más importante ¡Qué diantres hace el Teme tocándome así!"

Con un torpe empujón alejo al azabache, quien aun parecía atontado con aquella insignificante marca.

-¿Cómo lo sabes?- cuestiono sorprendido.

-Solo fue sentido común.- respondió acercándose nuevamente al rubio, tomando su cuerpo entre sus brazos hasta dejar sus bocas a unos milímetros de distancia.- Pero no quiero que vuelvas a acercarte a él.-

Naruto estaba en trance, podía sentir el cálido aliento del pelinegro sobre sus labios, como este se colaba dentro de su boca, degustándolo. Esos ojos negros penetrándole con la mirada más intensa, resaltando entre su pálida y suave piel, combinando a la perfección con su oscuro cabello.

Las piernas comenzaron a temblarle y su respiración a pesarle, su cuerpo se sentía extraño, como si fuera magma lo que lo recorriera y no sangre. El corazón comenzaba a palpitarle cada mas rápido, llegando al punto de ser insoportable la presión en su pecho… ahora solo rogaba porque Sasuke no lo notase.

-¿De qué hablas, Sasuke? Neji es mi amigo.- le reprocho la orden con el ceño fruncido pero sin separarse de él.

-No importa, no te acerques a él.- recalcó.

El Uzumaki estaba listo para contradecirle pero no tuvo tiempo de hablar ya que el Uchiha se abalanzó sobre su boca, abriéndola para dejar que su lengua roce contra aquellos deliciosos labios. Cuando el Kitsune cedió apenas, tomo ventaja para entrometerse en la cavidad del rubio, acariciándola en cada uno de sus rincones, memorizando su gusto y temperatura.

Permanecieron varios minutos así, Sasuke disfrutando del momento, intentado contenerse para no montarse a Naruto allí mismo; sabia que más adelante tendría un mejor momento para hacer suyo al blondo, lo enamoraría hasta que se desmorone a su pies y luego vendría lo bueno, pero ahora solo procuraba mantener alejado al imbécil del Hyuuga y manosearlo un poco, marcándolo como suyo. Por otro lado Naruto apenas si entendía la situación en la que se encontraba, "confundido" ni siquiera cubría un cuarto de lo que sentía, estaba en estado de shock, en esos que te quedas como un idiota inservible incapaz de diferenciar una fresa de una sandia.

Sus bocas se separaron en busca de aire. Mientras su respiración regresaba a la normalidad, el azabache tomo oportunidad y dejo que sus manos vagaran por aquel cuerpo que lo embriagaba de forma inexplicable, rozando sus pezones con su mano izquierda y su entrepierna con la derecha. Segundos después la habitación se colmaba de gemidos y jadeos por parte del Uzumaki, quien hacía esfuerzos sobrehumanos para callarlos pero se le era imposible.

Las caricias subían de tono conforme pasaban los segundos… tenía que detenerlo, empujarlo y alejarlo como hizo minutos atrás o las cosas se pondrían feas; se excitaría y la única persona que se encontraba allí para complacerlo era de sus mejores amigos… Sasuke. ¿Acaso iba a acostarse con el Teme? ¡Claro que no! ¿En que estaba pensado, dejándose llevar de tal manera? Debía reaccionar pronto, pero el problema era que sus brazos no le respondían, menos sus piernas y sin contar todo su cuerpo. Aquellas manos que se paseaban libremente por todo su cuerpo sabían cómo hacer su trabajo a la perfección, todo era tan placentero, lo transportaban a otro mundo, lo complacían de tal manera…

Un agudo chillido se escucho de la cocina, haciendo reaccionar al rubio, quien de una vez por todas logro apartarse del pelinegro, y corrió a apagar el fuego del agua hervida.

El Uchiha frunció el ceño y lo siguió molesto. Camino unos metros hasta llegarse a la puerta del apartamento.

-Nos vemos después.- dijo con esa fría voz tan propia de él. -Tengo cosas que resolver.- y sin más abrió la puerta y desapareció, dejando a un muy confundido Naruto.

"¿Qué fue lo que ocurrió?" pensaba aun observando la salida por la que se había ido su amigo "¿Por qué Sasuke hizo eso?... Esta situación… se me hace similar, ¿No ocurrió lo mismo con Neji? ¡¿Qué rayos pasa con esos dos?! ¿Sera la adolescencia? O ¿Estarán en celo? ¡Si claro! ni que fuésemos animales..."

-¡Ahhhhh! ¡¿Qué demonios ocurre con las hormonas en Konoha?!-

* * *

_Y bieeeeen? que les pareció? xD se ve bien complicado el asunto, a ver quien se gana al hermoso Kitsune! Sasunaru o Nejinaru? ya lo veremos muahahahaha! Naru me quedo bien uke xDD _

_Dejen reviews 3_

_Hasta el próximo capitulo, bye! _


	2. Combate a puros celos

_Holaaaa! les traigo el segundo capitulo n.n realmente lo siento si los he hecho esperar, es que anduve con algunas faltas de inspiración provocadas por irrespetuosos que criticaban a mi lindo Kitsune por Facebook ¬¬ la gente busca mi lado sádico, yo lo se T.T _

_A partir de aquí aparecerán otras dos parejas .w. espero que les guste! _

* * *

_**COMBATE A PUROS CELOS. **_

Se dirigía a paso lento y tranquilo hacia la torre de la Hokage con un pequeño pergamino en mano. Luego de la eterna reunión el día de ayer en el clan Hyuuga, había quedado agotado, el lidiar con las diferentes opiniones y decisiones de las dos ramas que componían a los portadores del Byakugan, no era nada fácil. Pero por suerte, todo salió como lo esperado, no hubieron mayores desacuerdos ni riñas, terminaron por decidirse y escoger la mejor opción, la cual ahora se encontraba escrita en el aquel papel sujetado por una de las manos del pelilargo y debía ser entregada a la Godaime para que estuviese al tanto.

Paso por la entrada de donde vivía por quien se peleaba con el azabache. Detuvo su caminata para observar el lugar, una de las ventanas estaba abierta y el sol entraba por esta. Sonrió inconscientemente al recordar las reacciones del rubio la noche pasada, esa personita embobaba cada uno de sus sentidos; el observar sus sonrisas, cabello y ojos; el oler su exquisito aroma que le invadía por completo los pulmones; el sentir su suave piel al rose de sus manos; el oír cada uno de sus gemidos y jadeos; el degustar sus dulces labios que le sabían a gloria, todo era perfecto.

Mas no logro seguir perdiéndose en sus recuerdos, ya que noto alguien saliendo de la entrada de su amado y al reconocerlo sus celos comenzaron a hacerse presentes en su rostro, un aura oscura lo rodeaba y sus puños se comprimían. Sí, ese _alguien_ no era más que el menor de los Uchiha, quien luego de bajar las escaleras se encontró con la penetrante mirada de Neji.

-Vaya, vaya miren quien está aquí, ¿Has venido por una buena zurra?- hablo el azabache caminando hasta llegarse a unos metros del otro, quien hizo un silencio en respuesta para luego preguntar.

-¿Qué hacías en su casa?-

-No creo que eso sea de tu incumbencia, Hyuuga.- escupió Sasuke.

El joven de ojos grisáceos frunció aun más el ceño. Esperaba una respuesta así de su parte, pero no creía que le molestaría tanto.

Un silencio perturbador los rodeó, la tensión subía y las miradas mataban. Sus ansias por asesinar se notaban a kilómetros, la gente que caminaba por los alrededores se alejaban de la escena, apreciando su vida como nunca. Eran como bombas de tiempo, explotarían en cualquier momento trayendo consigo una gran destrucción, no importaba quien se interponga en su camino, con tal de destrozar al otro harían lo que se les fuese posible. Apartaron miradas y Neji continuo con su caminata, dándole la espalda al pelinegro.

No hizo más de cinco pasos cuando vio de reojo algo aproximarse a su nuca, se giro y tomo aquello en un abrir y cerrar de ojos, luciendo sus habilidades como Junin. Un Kunai. El estúpido Uchiha le había lanzado un Kunai, vaya persona fastidiosa carente de autocontrol (mira quién habla).

-Lo siento, pero no tengo tiempo para jugar contigo.- respondió ante el acto el pelilargo, para luego devolverle el objeto arrojándolo con fuerza, siendo éste víctima de su creciente enfado.

-Tranquilo, eso fue solo un "hasta luego" de mi parte.- respondió tomando el arma en el aire cuando esta estuvo lo suficientemente cerca.

-Que molesto…- susurro viendo como el dueño del Sharingan dibujaba una arrogante sonrisa de superioridad en su rostro, provocándolo aun mas, sin embargo volteo y comenzó a caminar rumbo a su casa, dándole ahora la espalda al contrario, que le miraba con un tic en el ojo izquierdo. –Lo matare… juro por dios que colgare su cabeza en mi habitación, le hare un favor a todos y borrare su existencia de la faz de la tierra…- y así, indicando sus planes de asesinato, retomo su vía para ir donde la Hokage.

* * *

-Naruto, no tengo todo el día, sabes. Si no te apresuras te dejare.- decía la pelirrosa harta de esperar a su amigo, parecía una mujer eligiendo su ropa, llevaba más de diez minutos intentando escoger una camiseta, según Sakura.

-¡Espérame Sakura-chan! Ya casi termino´ttebayo.- exclamo el rubio correteando de un lugar a otro. A diferencia de lo que imaginaba la ninja medico, Naruto no estaba "escogiendo" su ropa, si no buscándola. Su casa no era más que el desorden en persona, por lo que intentar encontrar algo allí llevaría su tiempo y esta no era la excepción. Pasaron otros diez largos minutos para la joven.

-¡Lo encontré!- grito triunfante saliendo detrás de un armario con la camiseta en manos, alzándola con una sonrisa.

-Bien, ahora nos vamos antes de que Tsunade-sama se enoje.- dicho esto, el blondo termino de vestirse, colocándose su tan habitual abrigo y saliendo de su casa tras la kunoichi de orbes color jade, ambos en dirección al despacho de la Quinta, quien lo había llamado hace ya pasadas dos horas.

Sakura lo miraba de reojo, con su semblante demostrando preocupación, la personalidad del ojiazul por momentos era extraña desde que fue a buscarlo a su casa ese mismo día. Notaba como de vez en cuando bajaba la cabeza y sus fases se tornaban algo confundidas, sin contar la carencia de energía tan peculiar en él. Además de que el Uzumaki siempre intentaba resolver las cosas por sí solo, para no causarle problemas a los demás y eso era lo que más preocupada tenia a la pelirrosa, tal vez su amigo estaba soportando algo y ella ni cuenta se daba. No quería que Naruto sufriese en silencio, por lo que si el Jinchuriki empeoraba de alguna forma, ahí seria cuando metería sus narices en el asunto. Mientras tanto, lo dejaría estar.

Por otro lado, el rubio intentaba acomodar sus ideas, pero su cabeza era un caos. Recuerdos e imágenes con Sasuke y Neji rondaban su memoria. Se interrogaba el por qué de aquellas acciones por parte de sus amigos; lo habían tocado, besado y hecho gemir, ¿Qué buscaban con eso? Y lo molesto era que con tan solo unas caricias y manoseadas su mundo se volteaba patas arriba, no sabía cómo tomarlo o como responder ante tan inesperado acto, ¡Eso lo jodía y mucho! Se sumergía en sus pensamientos intentando buscar una razón coherente hasta que por fin encontró la respuesta: "Un calentón de pasada".

-Sí, debe ser eso.- susurro.

Luego de unos minutos llegaron jadeando a la torre de la Hokage, la cual los regaño en todos los idiomas y dialectos existentes a gritos pelados por un buen rato. Cuando por fin las aguas se calmaron, la rubia comenzó a explicarles el motivo por la inesperada llamada en sus días libres a ellos y Sai, quien había estado esperando a que sus compañeros llegasen. Hablo sobre el Kazekage, haría una visita a Konoha para terminar de cerrar algunos asuntos pendientes sobre la alianza entre ambos países, su trabajo era cuidar y vigilar los alrededores, aun que no era precisamente una misión, ya que todos tenían más que claro que el gran Godaime Kazekage de la Arena podría cuidarse por sí solo sin dificultades, nada más les advertía para que estuviesen al tanto. La reunión termino y los tres ninjas salieron del despacho.

-Por fin podre verlo…- comento el artista con una pequeña sonrisa adornando sus fases. –Ya han pasado tres meses.-

-¡Ah! Es verdad, ¿Cómo está tu relación con Gaara-kun, Sai?- pregunto sonriente la pelirrosa.

-Sin contar que nos vemos muy a menudo, todo está yendo bien, nos amamos y las distancias son lo de menos.-

-Me alegro por ustedes, hacen una bonita pareja.- alago ante la respuesta. Recorrieron los últimos metros del pasillo que conducía a la salida hasta que se vieron fuera del edificio, donde la chica inquirió.- Bueno, yo me voy por aquí, tengo cosas por hacer así que nos veremos mañana a la llegada del Kazekage.- saludo con sonrisa en boca y mano al aire a ambos, y se marcho, viendo cómo los jóvenes le devolvían el gesto.

-Yo también tengo algunas cosas por hacer, así que regresare.- hablo Sai rompiendo el silencio que se había formado cuando Sakura partió.- ¿Tu que harás, Naruto?-

-¿Yo? Pues, pensaba ir a entrenar o a comer, no lo sé.- dijo llevándose una mano a la barbilla pensativo.

-Bien, suerte con tu elección, nos vemos luego.- y dicho esto comenzó a caminar luego de escuchar un "adiós" por parte del blondo.

Observaba pensativo como el ANBU se aleja a paso lento, sus días libres eran más aburridos de lo que pensaba iban a ser, si bien había dicho entrenar o comer, ninguno de los dos le apetecía para matar el tiempo ¿Entrenar en días libres? Sí claro, y comer… pues, luego de que Sasuke asaltó en su casa, se había dado una buena panzada de ramen, con la típica _"comer para olvidar"_ en mente, cosa que no le entraría el hambre al menos hasta la noch, o eso creía.

-Y hablando del Teme… ¿Qué estará haciendo?- se pregunto en voz alta, curioso por lo que había dicho este antes de irse: "_Tengo cosas por resolver_". ¿A qué se refería con eso?

Recordó como la actitud del pelinegro cambio luego de ver la pequeña marca de su cuello, que por cierto adivino de entrada quien había sido el culpable y eso le heló cada gota de sangre de su cuerpo. De todas las personas en Konoha había acertado que justamente fue Hyuuga Neji quien lo hizo.

-Tsk, ¿Qué ocurre con esos dos?- refunfuño pateando una pequeña piedra que se interponía en su camino.

-¿Qué haces hablando solo, Usuratonkachi?- se distinguió la voz del Uchiha a unos metros de distancia.

Con rapidez, volteo su cabeza a la izquierda y se encontró con la penetrante mirada del azabache, provocando que un helado escalofrío le besara la espalda. Lo observo con más detalle, traía una camisa de manga corta a tonos azules, la cual estaba levemente abierta dejando ver parte de su pecho, junto con unos pantalones negros y sus tan habituales sandalias. Se sonrojó inconscientemente, ¿Desde cuándo analizaba tan atento de pies a cabeza a Sasuke? Y lo peor de todo ¿Por qué le parecía… atractivo? En realidad siempre había notado que el pelinegro era por decirse _guapo_, por algo todas las mujeres de la villa estaban tras él, pero esta era la primera vez que había sentido atracción por su amigo, a tal punto, que su rostro se vio invadido por un tono carmesí.

-Ah… yo, pues… veras, estaba pensando en voz alta.- no era necesario mentir ni poner excusa, ahora lo que le importaba era esconder su enrojecida cara de los ojos negros, quienes miraban con atención cada una de sus acciones… demasiada atención.

Vio como Sasuke se acercaba a paso lento y un nudo se formo en su garganta, las palabras no salían, le costaba respirar y sentía como los nervios aflojaban sus piernas, haciéndolas temblar.

-Y dime, ¿Qué pensabas Naru-chan?- le susurro al oído apreciando como el otro se estremecía con el simple tacto de su aliento rozando su oreja.

Estaba en problemas, su cerebro era completamente inútil en esos momentos, no podría pensar una buena excusa estando así de exaltado, debía escapar, correr y ponerse a salvo en su casa. Pero no contaba con la ayuda de sus piernas ¿Cómo demonios llegaría a su refugio si ni siquiera lograba dar un insignificante paso? Comenzó a cavilar diferentes maneras para salir de esa situación… tal vez si invocaba a Gamakichi y este lo llevase, pero dio por descartada esa idea ya que invocar un sapo de casi diez metros en plena aldea no era una buena opción si quería salir ileso de los regaños de Tsunade.

"¡Piensa, Naruto, piensa! ¡Anda, solo tienes que decir algo que no suene tan descabellado y luego métele una excusa para irte! ¡¿Haz cumplido cientos de misiones imposibles para cualquiera pero ahora no puedes con una simple mentira?!" se gritaba alarmado, sintiendo las pesadas gotas de sudor resbalando por su frente y observando de reojo como el maldito Uchiha se deleitaba con su nerviosismo.

-¡Naruto!- se escucho detrás alguien llamando su nombre, despertándolo de su trance. Ah, salvado. Volteo tenso pero feliz y agradecido con esa persona que le buscaba en momentos tan necesitados.

-¿Neji…? ¿Qué haces aquí?- pregunto viendo como el pelilargo salía del edificio de la Hokage donde él anteriormente había estado.

-Vine a entregar un informe de mi clan, pero luego me llamaron para completar algunos documentos de misiones a medias.- explico con su habitual seriedad.

-Esa obaa-chan, dándole trabajos a cualquiera que se le cruce solo para beber sake.- decía un Naruto ahora sonriente y tranquilo. Puede ser que Neji también se le hubiese insinuado la noche pasada, pero por alguna razón era capaz de hablar con normalidad ante él.

Sasuke prestaba atención a la molesta escena que se estaba montando frente a sus ojos. El idiota de Hyuuga le robaba protagonismo y los ojos del Kitsune, además de que este le sonreía mostrando todos y cada uno de sus blancos dientes e ignoraba su presencia. Se inquieto más al notar que la situación se veía ridículamente… natural; hablaban sin trabas y a riendas sueltas, de un tema saltaban a otro, se reían y sonreían mirándose a los ojos, el nerviosismo del rubio se había esfumado con la llegada del ojigris mientras que ambos conversaban como si no hubiera nadie más alrededor.

Se estaba cabreando. Sí, damas y caballeros, esa era la primera vez que se ignoraba al gran Uchiha Sasuke en una plática y estaban bien equivocados si se quedaría callado observando como el tuerto de ojos blancos le apartaba a Naruto de su lado, y solo basto con un pequeño comentario del pelilargo para terminar de borrar su autocontrol.

-Oye, Naruto ¿Quieres ir a comer algo? Yo invito.-

-¿En serio´ttebayo?- pregunto emocionado el ojiceleste, luego de que el otro asintiera en respuesta, exclamo.- ¡Claro que sí, comida gratis!- y por alguna razón, su hambre había vuelto.

El de mirada grisácea sonrió triunfante ante su rival, viendo como el Uzumaki se acercaba a él para así poder ir a almorzar juntos, pero el azabache se adelanto y tomo de la muñeca al Jinchuriki interrumpiendo su avance.

-¿Sasuke…?-

-Lo siento Hyuuga, pero tengo planes con el Dobe, así que te estaría muy agradecido si no molestaras.- hablo ya sacando a flote sus celos, que no solo se marcaban en sus palabras si no también en un tic que se colaba en su ojo derecho.

-¿De qué hablas, Teme? ¡Nunca decidimos que…!-

-Cállate, Naruto. Te vienes conmigo.-

-¿Quién te has creído Sasuke-baka? Yo hago lo que quiero cuando quiero.-

Frunció el ceño ante la poca cooperación del Kitsune. Tenía más que claro que Naruto no era de esas personas "manejables", por lo que si quería que este vaya con él tendría que hacerlo en contra a su voluntad. Lo acerco más a su cuerpo y tomo la otra muñeca del rubio, luego, con una cadena que adornaba sus pantalones, ato ambas manos juntas detrás de la espalda del dueño, dejando sus brazos inmóviles. Si quieres algo, pues ve a por ello aunque tengas que amarrarlo. Entendió que al Dobe no le gustaba ni un poco aquello, lo estaba matando con la cristalina mirada, pero si no cooperaba entonces era a la fuerza, después se encargaría de escuchar todas sus quejas. Lo tomo por el cuello de su abrigo y comenzó a caminar hacia su casa con el blondo a rastras gritando molesto porque lo soltase. Pero ni bien hizo unos dos metros sintió como su "presa" se le era arrebatada, volteo y allí estaba Neji, con el Uzumaki a su lado pero sin ser desatado todavía.

-¿Acaso estas buscando pelea?- prenuncio con peligrosa tranquilidad a lo que el de mirada grisácea sonrió con malicia en respuesta.

Naruto trago en seco, tenía un muy mal presentimiento. El silencio que ahora gobernaba era aterrador en todos los sentidos, la guerra entre miradas se hacía cada vez más tensa y ninguno cedía, negro contra blanco. Sintió como el tiempo se detuvo unos segundos, segundos en los cuales el Uchiha desapareció de su lugar y se abalanzaba contra el pelilargo, quien muy atento logro esquivar el puñetazo que iba de lleno a su rostro, alejándose de la zona con un veloz salto. Sin pensarlo dos veces, apenas apoyo sus pies en el suelo, se impulso y corrió hasta el azabache quien lo recibió encantado, comenzando una dinámica pelea de Taijutsu. Puñetazos y patadas iban de un lugar hacia otro intentando dar en el blanco, pero ambo ninjas esquivaban y respondían de la misma manera, haciendo la pelea bastante reñida.

Mientras seguían enzarzados en la feroz batalla, el Uzumaki se había distanciado y ahora observaba todo desde un lugar seguro –escondido para ser exactos-, sin entender mucho lo que ocurría, solo esperaba que pararan antes de que alguien saliese lastimado… ¿Y por qué no los detienes tú? Se estarán preguntando; pues, el maldito Uchiha exagero con su amarre y no lograba desatarse, si entraba a la pelea en ese estado no solo sería un estorbo al no poder formar sellos, sino que tampoco quería morir allí, todavía tenía una larga vida por delante.

Noto como ambos se separaron jadeando, con algunos moretones decorando sus brazos y rostros mientras se miraban con el odio plantado en sus ojos. Sasuke realizo los sellos y como trascendencia grito:

-¡Katon goukakyuu no jutsu!-

Una gran masa de fuego fue dispersada y enviada directo hacia el ojigris, proveniente de la boca del peligro. Pero Hyuuga no era idiota como para apreciar el jutsu enemigo y esperar a que este le dejara fuera de pelea, por lo cual hizo orgullo a su apellido gritando el nombre de la técnica que al girar, envolvía su cuerpo en una gran esfera de chakra y que lo protegería sin duda.

-¡Hakkeshou kaiten!-

El terreno donde estaban comenzaba a estropearse, los arboles que acompañaban el bello parque ahora estaban quemados de raíz a copa y el suelo de hermosas baldosas tenía un gran hueco repleto de escombros… "Tsunade-obaachan se enojara, por el amor de dios, sí que se enojara." Pensaba el rubio mirando con el terror impregnado en sus fases la destrozada escena. "Debo salir de aquí". Salió de su escondrijo y comenzó a correr como nunca en su vida, se alejaría de la peligrosa pelea que luego tendría fatales consecuencias al enterarse la Hokage que la entrada a su torre estaba hecha añicos y tenía el presentimiento que aunque no fuese su culpa, él se llevaría el peor castigo. Lo que nunca se le cruzo por la cabeza fue que al pasarse por enfrente de los que ahora se arrojaban cualquier cosa a su alcance, avivaría el fuego.

Una vez lejos de aquellos dos y ahora en la calle principal, dio un profundo suspiro y procuro encontrar a alguien conocido para que le quitase aquellas cadenas que comenzaban a herir sus muñecas, pero un estruendo a sus espaldas lo alerto en un segundo. Vio una gran nube de polvo elevarse y luego dos ninjas saliendo de entre esta, corriendo a toda prisa en su dirección.

-¡¿Ahh?! ¡¿Por qué diantres me siguen´dattebayo?!- exclamo echándose a correr él también, pero no sin ser alcanzado por las manos de Neji minutos después. Lo alzo entre sus brazos procurando llevárselo… vaya uno a saber dónde.- ¡Oye Neji, suéltame!- gritaba retorciéndose entre los brazos del ojigris.

-Tranquilo, Naruto. Te llevare a tu casa.- susurro en tono sensual lamiéndole el lóbulo de la oreja, arrancándole un gemido, provocando a Sasuke quien parecía enfermo de odio, temblando apenas, efecto de intentar contenerse ya que si atacaba al pelilargo con el Kitsune en sus brazos, él también saldría herido.

-Bájalo.- pronuncio el azabache.

-Oblígame.- respondió el otro.

Las personas que se encontraban en la transitada calle -que por cierto, se habían vuelto espectadores de una pelea de celos y observaban todo desde el lugar donde se habían congelado debido a la impresión por tan inesperada batalla- comenzaron a retroceder, resguardarse y hasta escapar. Gente inteligente que sabe apreciar su vida sabiendo que luego de _ese_ comentario las cosas no iban para mejor.

* * *

Lo hago o no lo hago, ese era el gran dilema. Observaba con atención como aquellos cabellos rubios se meneaban al compás de cada uno de sus movimientos, provocándolo y llamando en silencio su nombre; su perfecta espalda que se marcaba aun con la fina camiseta que llevaba le incitaba a arrojarse sobre ella para lamerla y marcarla a gusto, y por ultimo ese trasero, oh dios, vaya pecado era ese excitante, firme y hermoso trasero.

Uchiha Itachi se encontraba en conflicto con su yo interno. Espiaba a su amante mientras este preparaba el almuerzo, desde hace ya dos días que no tenía un buen polvo y comenzaba a sentirse… necesitado. Todo culpa de un descuidado comentario que a él le pareció chistoso pero Deidara no le veía ni un cuarto de gracia. Su orgullo como Uchiha había durado cuarenta y ocho horas y tranquilamente podría permanecer más tiempo intacto, pero sus hormonas lo traicionaban, ¡Dos días sin mojar! Hace ya tiempo que eso no ocurría, no estaba acostumbrado.

-¿Cuánto tiempo más vas a estar ahí, Itachi?- dijo en tono serio el artista, sin dejar de hacer su labor.

El nombrado dio un pequeño salto por la impresión de haber sido descubierto. Salió de su escondite acercándose al otro.

-Anda, Dei, no es para tanto.- hablo meloso abrazándolo por la espalda, rodeando su cintura con ambos brazos.

-Pues a mí me molesto, así que suéltame.-

-No.- negó cual niño el mayor de los Uchiha aferrándose aun más fuerte a su pareja.

-Si no lo haces te deformare la cara.- Deidara señalo a una pequeña araña blanca que observaba la situación a unos centímetros, lista para explotar cuando su creador lo ordene.

El pelinegro refunfuño y aparto sus brazos, pero no sin antes besarle la mejilla con ternura.

-¿Lo ves? No te pareces a una mujer después de todo, ¿Qué clase de dama amenazaría con desfigurarme el rostro?- pronuncio divertido, sabiendo que tenía toda la razón. El ojiceleste miro de reojo la pequeña sonrisa made in Uchiha que curvaba la comisura de la boca del azabache.

-Bien, pero si lodices en de nuevo, no habrá sexo durante un mes y lo digo en serio.- advirtió mientras colocaba las verduras cortadas en cubitos dentro del caldo.

El dueño del Sharingan sonrió satisfecho y se aproximo nuevamente al otro, pero esta vez no lo abrazo, si no que deslizo con descaro sus manos por debajo de su camiseta, alcanzando sus pezones, comenzando a frotarlos y acariciarlos con sus dedos. Escucho como los gemidos llenaban la cocina de la mansión Uchiha, entre los cuales el rubio intentaba pronunciar algunas palabras.

-Que te haya perdonado… ah… no significa… que puedas… mmh… hacer esto, bastardo.-

-Pero bien que te gusta.- lo contradijo con un dejo de risa en su voz a lo que el otro lo fulmino con la mirada.

Poco a poco, desde sus rozadas puntas hasta su vientre bajo, el azabache iba acercándose con maligna lentitud a la impaciente entrepierna del blondo, quien ahora lo miraba con suplica en sus ojos. Deleitándose con aquel ruego, tomo el miembro para acariciarlo, estrujarlo y masturbarlo subiendo el volumen de la voz de Deidara. Tomo sus labios, delineándolos con su lengua para luego pedir entrada que se le fue accedida con rapidez, haciendo que ambas se encontrasen en una lucha húmeda y apasionada, recorriendo con total libertad la cavidad ajena. El de ojos cielo emitió un sonoro gemido que murió en la unión de sus bocas al sentirse venir con las caricias de su amante.

-Vaya, eso fue rápido.- expreso lamiendo con gusto la esencia que yacía cubriendo su mano.

-Cállate.-

Entretenido por las reacciones molestas de su amante, lo tomo en brazos cual novia recién comprometida y lo llevo hasta el sofá, donde nuevamente comenzaron las caricias y besos. Mordió y saboreo sus labios, luego el lóbulo y su cuello, en el cual dejo marcas rojizas al succionar la piel mientras que el rubio manoseaba la masculina espalda por debajo de su ropa para bajar hasta sus glúteos aprontándolos sin vergüenza, haciendo que un pequeño jadeo escapase de los pálidos labios.

Itachi continuó con su labor y por fin tenía lo que quería frente a sus ojos, el miembro erecto de su pareja anhelando por su persona, iba a engullirlo como el más delicioso manjar pero un golpe de puerta les interrumpió el momento. Molesto, se digno a ignorarlo ¡Pero el cabrón era persistente! Comenzaba a ser molesto, no pensaba revolcarse con tan molesto ruido, le desconcentraba. Miro al rubio con notable fastidio.

-Ve.- dijo este sonriendo.-Luego seguiremos.-

Posó un suave beso en los labios de su amante, se acomodo sus ropas y refunfuñando incoherencias se dirigió a la puerta para recibir al tan oportuno invitado –notase el sarcasmo-.

-¿Genma…?- pregunto al verlo, con su usual palillo en boca y expresión desinteresada, recargado en la pared de entrada a su casa.

-Itachi.- comenzó el otro, no se iba con rodeos.- Hay un problema con tu hermano…-

-¿Eh? ¿Sasuke? ¿Qué ocurre con él?- pregunto ahora más interesado, pues se trataba de su ototo.

-Sasuke-kun y uno de los Hyuuga se están montando una escena bastante problemática en la calle principal, te recomendaría que vayas a echar un vistazo.- dijo señalando vagamente hacia el centro de la villa, mientras cambiaba de lado aquello en su boca.

El pelinegro lo medito unos momentos. Últimamente su hermano entraba a la casa susurrando planes de asesinato y luego se encerraba en su habitación hasta la hora de la cena. ¿Podría ser que la victima fuera aquel Hyuuga? Era lo más probable, porque de vez en cuando escuchaba algo así como "_el tuerto de ojos blancos_", suspiro agotado, tendría que ir a detener cualquier cosa que su hermano menor este haciendo o deberían ir buscándose un hogar en el país de la roca luego de que la piadosa mujer que tenían de Hokage los echara de su aldea a patadas en el trasero.

Grito desde la entrada para dar el aviso a su pareja que saldría por unos momentos, este afirmo y salió disparado del barrio Uchiha con Genma siguiéndolo a su lado quien le indicaba la zona donde se estaba llevando a cabo la batalla. ¿Qué demonios estaba ocurriendo como para que lo interrumpieran en un momento tan deseado e intimo? Estaba cabreado y su hermanito tendría que lidiar con eso.

* * *

Todas las miradas se posaban en el trío, la gente pasaba saliva recargada de nervios, el silencio era aterrador. Naruto se encontraba similar que todos los presentes, aun en los brazos de Neji, mientras posaba sus ojos atentamente en la figura del pelinegro, acompañado por el ojigris que le observaba con el ceño bien fruncido esperando poder responder cualquier cosa que atinase a hacer. Hasta el más idiota entre gentío sabía que el Hyuuga la había hecho con ese comentario y la feroz oposición por entregarle al Kitsune.

El azabache estaba serio, los brazos colgaban pesadamente a sus lados y su cabeza, algo baja, provocaba que sus oscuros cabellos le tapasen la mitad del rostro dejando solo visible su boca, la cual segundos después se curvo en una macabra y siniestra sonrisa, erizándole los cabellos a todos los presentes. Con espeluznante tranquilidad alzo su semblante diciendo:

-Mangekyou Sharingan.-

Mierda, esto es malo.

-Oye Sasuke, no bromees…- dijo pálido el rubio al ver el tono carmesí adornado con figuras negras en los ojos del otro.

Pero el Uchiha iba muy en serio y lo comprobó cuando un chakra violáceo le rodeo, este comenzó a crecer edificándose mas y mas hasta convertirse en un torso huesudo acompañado de un cráneo. Sin dudarlo ni un miserable segundo, Sasuke dio la orden y su cada-vez-más completo Jutsu que extendió con rapidez la única extremidad que por el momento poseía. Neji lanzó al rubio hacia un lado mientras que él se arrojaba al contrario para esquivar el descabellado ataque que dejo en ruinas las construcciones cercanas.

Oyó un fuerte estruendo a unos metros de distancia, sin perder tiempo y con envidiable agilidad, subió hasta los tejados para obtener una mejor visibilidad. Quedo de piedra al ver aquello… ¿Acaso era el Susanoo de su ototo en plena aldea?

-Oh vaya, se ha puesto peor que antes.- hablo Shiranui a sus espaldas.

-¿Qué mierda hace usando _eso_ dentro de Konoha?- exclamo Itachi saltando de casa en casa, oprimiendo sus puños a causa de su creciente enfado. ¡Lo mataría!

Corrió unos metros, cruzándose con las personas que huían aterradas sin entender la situación, hasta que por fin llego a la escena. Dio un vistazo a los alrededores y ubico a Kakashi, Sakura, Hinata, Gai, Ino, Shikamaru y Kiba ayudando a algunas víctimas del encuentro. Estaba a punto de acercarse a Hatake para que le explicase un poco la situación, pero su hermanito estaba cada vez más fuera de control, los ataques incrementaban en poder y numero contra Hyuuga quien respondía con algún que otro Kaiten y Hakke Kusho para desviarlos.

De repente un arco y flecha se formo en las manos de aquel mounstro y eso… no era bueno. El mayor de los Uchiha, ni lerdo ni perezoso, se interpuso en medio activando por igual su poder visual, interrumpiendo la diversión de Sasuke con el tan distintivo escudo que portaba la creación de sus ojos. (El Susanoo de Itachi)

-¡Sasuke! ¡Te calmas!- grito hastiado a su hermano por el nivel de ridiculez en lo se estaba llevando a cabo.

El mencionado le observo con disgusto al entrometerse en la pelea que tanto estaba disfrutando pero hizo lo que se le mandaba, no sin antes maldecir por lo bajo. El ambiente se sosegó poco después.

-¿Qué pretendían trasformando la ciudad en su campo de juegos?- enfatizo el peliplateado, acercándose a los culpables quienes se miraban aun con desprecio, pero estos no respondieron. –Bueno, por suerte no hubo heridos. Ahora solo tendrán que limpiar este desastre.- inquirió con un dejo de gracia.

Los jóvenes desviaron sus ojos y observaron su alrededor, pero para contemplar el daño, si no en busca del Kitsune que por cierto, no había dado indicios de vida hace buen rato.

-¿Naruto?- pregunto Neji a los presentes.

-Ah, yo lo vi.- hablo Kiba llegándose hasta ellos.- Me pidió que le desatara las manos y luego se fue corriendo.-

Ambos, Uchiha y Hyuuga, suspiraron al saber que el rubio no había salido herido, pues se centraron tanto en la batalla que olvidaron hasta la razón por la que peleaban. Ahora solo tendrían que soportar los mil y un sermones que sus superiores, familiares e inolvidable, Hokage les tenían preparados.

* * *

_Wiiiii que les pareció? Raro, no? xD Seguro se estarán preguntando: "Pero mujer, ¿No has exagerado con Sasuke?" Pues sí, hasta yo lo creo pero es que siempre quise verlo con ese tipo de reacción y ahora utilizo esta bizarra guerra como excusa e.e y seguro también se dirán: "Por que Sasuke tiene el Mangekyou Sharingan si Itachi esta vivo?" Pues hagamos de cuanta que vio morir a su perro. _

_Y como habrán visto, de ahora en mas se sumaran Itachi, Deidara, Sai y mi lindo, sensual pelirrojo Gaara. (lo amo tanto) _

_Realmente espero que les haya gustado y... ah! casi lo olvido:_

_**Adry Evans The Hedgehog:** Muchas gracias por tu hermoso review, me animo e inspiro mucho, y pues, ya veremos si es Sasunaru mas adelante (soy tan mala :I ) cuídate!_

_**ambu780:** Que le ocurre a Naruto, me preguntas? pues aquí te sacara de quicio varias veces, a tal punto de preguntarte ¡¿Que acaso eres idiota Naruto?! hahaha xD ya ira a reaccionar ese rubio. Espero que sigas leyendo :) _

_Esto es todo, nos veremos en el prox. capitulo! _


	3. Trío problemático

_Y aquí estoy yo de nuevo con otro capitulo! Ni me lo digan, soy lenta para escribir. Es que es todo culpa de mi facilidad por distraerme TwT pero que se la va a hacer. También estoy consciente del titulo de este capitulo, pos no sabia que ponerle y termino por llamarlo así xD_

_En fin he aquí el tercer capitulo de esta bizarra guerra, espero que les guste mucho :) _

_Ah, se me olvidaba: contiene Lemon. _

* * *

_**TRÍO PROBLEMÁTICO. **_

Ya habían pasado dos días después de aquella pelea. Todo regreso a la normalidad, las casas destruidas ahora estaban siendo reconstruidas con ayuda de Yamato y claro, los culpables, quienes también se encargaban del papeleo que Tsunade no quería realizar; ese había sido su castigo para los jóvenes como Hokage, firmar, completar y acomodar documentos por una semana. Si bien tuvieron la posibilidad de quejarse, no lo hicieron, aceptaron por completo el trabajo aunque a regañadientes si no les miento… ¿Orgullo masculino, quizá? Pero lo bueno es que, al menos en esos dos días, no hubieron mayores contratiempos, solo alguna que otra riña y cruzada de insultos mientras cumplían su castigo juntos. La rubia se la había jugando al situarlos en una habitación pequeña, solos y juntos los dos, era cuestión de tiempo para que se asesinaran mutuamente.

Por otro lado, Naruto. El Kitsune, luego de que Neji lo arrojara para que aquel ataque no les diera de lleno, ubico a varias personas en problemas y con sus manos aun atadas, logro ayudarlas lo más que pudo al menos hasta que aparecieron sus amigos a causa de los ruidos y fuese desatado con ayuda de Kiba. Hecho esto, se dio a la fuga directo a su hogar, tenía muchas… no, eso era poco decir, _demasiadas_ cosas por pensar. Al llegar fue directo al baño para darse una ducha que lo relajase a fondo y así poder analizar con mayor claridad. Razono lo más realista que pudo, sin nada extraño e incoherente llegando así a dos conclusiones. La primera se enfocaba en sus ojos, tal vez peleaban por descubrir cuáles eran más poderosos, ambos eran ninjas _genios_ y podrían luchar por eso. La segunda se basaba en sus peligrosas, secas, frías e indiscutibles personalidades, eran similares, por eso no era tan descabellado pensar que ambos ninjas no se podían cruzar sin intentar masacrarse. Pero… de ser como sus pensamientos, ¿Por qué peleaban en su presencia? ¿Por qué últimamente se le insinuaban, lo tocaban y provocaban? ¿Por qué? ¿Qué hacia él en medio de sus disputas? Esas preguntas lo acosaban, podía encontrar respuesta a sus riñas pero no el motivo de su influencia en cada una de ellas. Y con esto merodeando en su mente, el rubio paso aquellos dos días buscando la respuesta correcta.

** -oOoOoOoOoOoOo- **

Despertó con el pie izquierdo, las ojeras se le notaban a distancia, su cabello era un desastre, su piel pálida y el aura depresivo que le rodeaba le hacía parecer un cadáver andante. A paso lento se llego al baño donde comenzaría la rutina mañanera (ducharse, cepillarse los dientes etc.), realizado esto camino hasta la cocina donde preparo un buen cuenco de ramen que lo dejo como nuevo y sin más, salió de su piso.

Las misiones no llegaban y todo comenzaba a ser aburrido, fuera de que si continuaba encerrado en su hogar terminaría por carcomerse los sesos, por lo que decidió visitar a su amigo Gaara, debido a que no tuvo ni la más mínima oportunidad de estar con él. Cuando el Kazekage llego a Konoha solo había tenido la pequeña oportunidad de saludarlo e intercambiar algunas palabras, luego de eso el pelirrojo se comprometió solo al trabajo.

Pasados varios minutos de una mañanera caminata, por fin se encontraba en la puerta del apartamento de Sai, quien al ser la pareja del ninja de la arena, lo alojaba en su casa. Golpeo la madera un par de veces pero nadie respondía, encarno una ceja. ¿Qué hacían fuera a las diez de la mañana en el primer día libre de Gaara desde que llego a la aldea? Tomo el picaporte y lo giro, descubriendo que la entrada estaba abierta, la entreabrió y observo el interior en silencio. Al no notar existencia alguna, entro sin más analizando el lugar con la mirada, escucho unos ruidos de una de las salas e intrigado camino en su dirección hasta verse en la entrada de la cocina. Se quedo helado al ver a la pareja a punto de montárselo allí.

Sai, quien llevaba tan solo unos pantalones negros dejando a la vista su bien formado y musculoso pecho, se encontraba sobre un pelirrojo vestido con tan solo una camiseta algo larga y unos bóxers opacos, besándolo con hambre y acariciando sus muslos descaradamente mientras que el otro le rodeaba el cuello con ambos brazos, dejándose hacer… eso, hasta que percibió de reojo una cabellera rubia a unos metros. Se separo unos instantes del pelinegro para comprobarlo.

-¿Naruto…?- pregunto provocando que su amante se girase apenas para observarlo.

-¿Oh? ¿Qué haces aquí tan temprano?- le siguió el azabache, haciendo reaccionar al blondo.

-Solo estaba de visita pero, veo que los interrumpí, siento eso.- respondió mientras Sai se ponía de pie y tomaba una mano de su amante, ayudándolo a pararse.

-No te preocupes…- Gaara paso a un lado del rubio, no sin antes dedicarle una pequeña sonrisa, y se dirigió directo a la sala principal, acomodándose en el gran sillón ubicado en esta, seguido de cerca por el Kitsune.- Y dime… ¿Cómo has estado?-

-Pues, mi vida no es la gran cosa, misiones por aquí, misiones por allá, rutina… así que podría decirse que estoy bien.- expreso con una sonrisa.

-Ya veo. Pero, ¿No te cansas de ello? Está bien que dediques completa atención a tu trabajo como ninja, ¿Pero qué hay de tu vida personal?-

-De vez en cuando salgo con Kiba, Shikamaru y Choji a comer algo, o si no con Sakura-chan.- confeso con un pequeño ademan de manos acompañando sus palabras.

-No hablo de eso, si no en el sentido del amor. ¿Aun no tienes pareja?- remarco observando a su amante, quien se acercaba con dos tazas de café mañanero. Sai le entrego una al pelirrojo, quedándose él con la otra, y se acomodo a su lado rodeándole la cintura con su brazo libre.

-Ah… eso, bueno… es que como Sakura-chan esta perdidamente enamorada del Teme y ninguna otra mujer me llama la atención, deje de lado esa parte.- explico jugando nervioso con sus dedos, no quería que la conversación llegase a mucho si no se pondría algo… incomodo.

-Eso es porque eres un cabeza hueca, no te andas fijando en nadie que no sea esa loca histérica.- hablo el pelinegro luego de sorber el liquido opaco, sacándole una risita al ojiazul por la forme en dirigirse a su amiga.- Además ¿Hace cuanto no te echas un buen polvo? Ya deberías comenzar a sentirte algo necesitado, somos hombres.- inquirió encogiéndose de hombros.

Bingo, el tema que tanto quería evitar. Comenzó a sentir una insoportable presión en el pecho, provocando que su respiración se entorpeciera y el no oxigeno le llegase correctamente a los pulmones, haciendo que la sangre se le subiera y cubriera de un tono carmesí sus mejillas.

-Ah… eso… bueno… es que…- tartamudeaba sin saber que responder.

-¿Naruto…?- dijo el de ojos esmeralda al notar la extraña y repentina actitud de su amigo. Lo pensó un momento, el rubio nunca había anunciado ningún tipo de relación sexual, ni siquiera luego de entrar en aquella etapa en que las hormonas se apoderan de tu mente. ¿Acaso él…?- ¿Naruto… alguna vez has tenido sexo?- hablo ahora más serio el pelirrojo, ganándose una mirada incrédula por parte de su amante y una avergonzada, aterrada y abochornada del otro.

-¿Eres virgen?- acoso el artista.- ¿Un niño puro a los diecisiete años?-

Juraría por el sabio de los seis caminos que moriría, solo rogaba porque lo tragase la tierra, no quería ver el rostro de los presentes, estaba demasiado avergonzado. Para cualquiera no sería la gran cosa, pero para él era de lo peor y más sabiendo que todos y cada uno de sus amigos habían comprobado la exquisitez al tener un buen polvo, ¡Hasta varias de sus amigas! El pequeño ojiazul era el único lejano a las experiencias sexuales. Aun que si lo pensaba bien las oportunidades no se le presentaban… ¿o sí? Pero aquellas únicas dos veces habían formado parte de sus experiencias más extrañas y vaya que había vivido ridiculeces, sin contar que fueron hombres ¡Hombres! ¡Uchiha Sasuke su eterno rival y mejor amigo! Y ¡Hyuuga Neji su compañero de hace años y también uno de sus preciados amigos! Parecía una tomada de pelo. Además, ¿Pueden hacerse cosas pervertidas entre hombres? (tan inocente xD) Sintió un helado escalofrió recorrer su espalda al pensarlo. Respiro hondo intentado tranquilizarse, cerró los ojos y asintió apenas observando sus pies.

-Vaya, sabía que eras idiota pero no tanto.- burlo el ANBU.

-Cállate.-

-Entonces a eso iban el Uchiha bastardo y el otro.- susurro pensativo el Kazekage llamando la atención de Naruto quien estaba a punto de tirársele encima al pelinegro que solo reía en su cara.

-¿Qué dices?- pregunto encarnando una ceja sin entender mucho.

-No me digas que no te has dado cuenta, Naruto. Esos dos son tus sombras.-

-¿Sasuke-teme y Neji?-

-¡Por el amor de…! ¡No puedes ser tan lento!- regaño Sai dándole un buen coscorrón al Uzumaki para luego tomarlo de ambos hombros y comenzar a zamarrearlo.- Ellos te desean, quieren tu cuerpo, tu inocencia ¡Tu maldita virginidad!-

-¿Eh? ¡No puede ser! ¡Estas de broma´ttebayo!- gritó el rubio frunciendo el ceño gracias al ridículo comentario, eso era imposible. Sasuke y Neji tenían oportunidades de sobra para acostarse con mujeres, en especial ese engreído del Uchiha, que traía a media Konoha a sus pies. Era imposible, una ridiculez de principio a fin.

-¡Gaa-chan este tío no tiene remedio, es un fracaso como hombre, no hay cura para su inmensa estupidez!- decía un melodramático azabache a su pareja que solo observaba como el Jinchuriki era sacudido, golpeado y torturado por las manos del otro alimentando vanas esperanzas por "_despertarlo_" de su inocencia.

-Sai, suéltalo, lo mataras.- suspiro, eran no más de las diez y media de la mañana y ya se andaban con los insoportables griteríos. –Naruto, lo creas o no esos dos van detrás de ti, así que solo mantente alerta si no quieres ser violado cual prostituta.-

-¡Yo no voy a ser violado´dattebayo!- vociferó a todo pulmón dejándoselo claro a toda la manzana, tomo al pelinegro del cuello mientras le golpeaba donde fuere.- ¡Y tú maldita roca inexpresiva, hare que tragues tus palabras!-

Así fue como comenzó el pacifico día libre del Kazekage de la Arena, junto a un inocente rubio que no tenía ni la más remota idea en que problema estaba metido y su amante que no hacía más que provocar al ojiazul.

* * *

Un rubio observaba indignado desde el marco de la puerta de la habitación a un muy relajado azabache dormir plácidamente. Su pareja había dejado en sus manos el despertarlo, pero el tema que tanto estaba carcomiendo a Deidara era como. Si fuese por él se echaría un clavado justo en la espalda de Itachi, tal vez con un cubo de agua o mucho mejor con una de sus bombas, pero eso ya lo había hecho. Comprobó las reacciones del Uchiha con cada una de ellas y las consecuencias fueron catastróficas, ahora tenía un particular trauma por culpa de esos malditos ojos que solo aquel clan demoniaco poseía.

"Si vas a despertarme hazlo mas… seductor." Recordó esas palabras que le erizaban cada uno de sus cabellos. ¿A qué se refería con _"mas seductor"_? Bufo molesto mientras a paso lento se acercaba desasiendo su coleta dejando así que la cascada dorada callera por sus hombros en toda su longitud, para luego subirse a la cama y gatear por encima de su amante hasta verse justo enfrente a su relajado rostro. Con sus orbes cielo detallo cada una de sus suavizadas fases, pasando desde sus cejas, sus relajados ojos, su perfecta nariz que exhalaba e inhalaba a compañía de su boca entreabierta y adornada por aquellos pálidos labios que lo traían a rastras, provocando que su oscuro cabello, ahora revuelto en la almohada, resaltara notablemente. Frunció el ceño. Ese bastardo pervertido era sexy hasta dormido, se veía sensualmente indefenso. ¿Indefenso…? Una lenta y traviesa sonrisa curvo las comisuras del rubio. El Uchiha quería que lo despertarse algo mas _seductor_, pues tendría lo que quería.

Bajo hasta sus labios depositando un delicado beso, solo un simple roce. Al confirmar el sueño pesado que el pelinegro traía encima, continuo dejando que su lengua fuera ahora la que acariciase con exquisitez, delineando su comisura. Poco después se ocupo de quitarle aquellas molestas sabanas que le cubrían junto con su fina capa de ropa, dejando al descubierto el bien formado pecho que luego de carcomerlo con la mirada y relamerse con hambre sus propios labios, comenzó a deleitarlo, saboreando cada rincón de esa blanca piel que tanto añoraba mientras que ambas bocas de sus manos chupaban con voracidad los pezones. Una pequeña risilla se le escapo al ver las diferentes muecas de placer que su pareja hacia con cada caricia, puede que al dormir el mayor de los hermanos Uchiha se viera sumiso pero sin duda era un pervertido hasta en sueños, le escalofriaba imaginar lo que pasaba por la mente del azabache cada noche. Su cabeza bajo hasta toparse con la cintura del pantalón que, a causa de sus dientes, fue desabrochado y luego quitado con suma sutileza al igual que sus bóxers. Y allí lo tenía: un muy relajado Itachi, completamente ajeno de la situación en la que se estaba llevando a cabo sin su consentimiento, entregado para que hiciese lo que su entrenada mente como novio del pervertido número uno en toda Konoha (tal vez de todo el país) se le cruzara primero. Sin perder tiempo, deslizo una mano hasta la base de su miembro y con suaves roces comenzó a despertarlo, dejando que aquella extraña lengua que surgía desde su palma, se divirtiese lamiendo el exquisito sexo del pelinegro. Poco después la acción fue reemplazada por su boca, lo engullo de un bocado, chupándolo en toda su longitud hasta que sintió como el líquido blancuzco se le escapaba de las comisuras señal que indicaba la eyaculación del otro. Observo el estado del azabache, jadeaba apenas, sus fases relajadas con un dejo de placer, de vez en cuando se movía entre el colchón pero aun seguía profundamente dormido.

"Maldición, sí que tiene el sueño pesado."

Procuro continuar. Llevo sus dedos hasta su boca para empezar a lamerlos entre una mezcla de saliva y lo restante del semen de su amante, para luego dirigirlos a su entrada comenzando a estimularla. Hundió su rostro en la almohada más cercana, los fuertes gemidos que se le escapaban podrían ocasionar una situación incómoda, ya que el menor de los Uchiha, quien dormía a dos habitaciones de aquella, solía tener un sueño bastante liviano en comparación con su hermano. Al dejar de sentir incomodidad con el primer dedo, continúo con un segundo que le siguió un tercero dado por terminado ese paso, permitiendo pasar al último. Los quito, sentándose a horcajadas justo sobre su miembro, bajando lentamente, gimiendo y jadeando a medida que el pene erecto se enterraba en su apretado interior. Una vez acostumbrado emprendió un vaivén lento con un suave ritmo marcado, pero lo suficiente como para arrancarle pequeños gritos que de a poco iban despertando al mayor, quien abrió los ojos poco después.

Inspecciono atónito la escena frente a sus ojos. Deidara, desnudo de pies a cabeza, sobre él, su cabello suelto y revuelto acompañado de aquellos cielos que tenía por ojos nublados de placer, adornados con algunas gotitas, cristalizándolos aun mas y para completar, su boca entreabierta soltando eróticos jadeos. Bajo su vista, encontrándose con la unión de sus cuerpos despertándose por completo y siendo consciente de la situación en un instante.

-Dei…dara.- pronuncio entrecortadamente mientras se levantaba y abrazaba a su amante metiéndose más adentro con cada movimiento. Tomo sus labios introduciendo su lengua en la cavidad ajena, rozando cada parte de ella, sintiendo a la vez como el rubio le correspondía imitando sus movimientos, comenzando así una húmeda y placentera lucha a la vez que las estocadas crecían en fuerza y profundidad.

Luego de varios minutos, separaron sus bocas en busca desesperada de aire. El blondo acerco sus labios al oído del otro, gimoteando sin control provocando que la poca cordura de su pareja se desvaneciese en un comentario.

-M-más… Itachi-_sama_.-

Y tal como imaginaba el ojiazul, el azabache no logro contenerse ni un minutos más, tumbándolo en el colchón para meterse con brutalidad una y otra vez en el poco tiempo que restaba por llegar al clímax. Gritaron el nombre del otro en cuanto sintieron el delicioso y liberador orgasmo, Itachi derramándose dentro del cuerpo del blondo y este en el vientre de ambos. Jadearon hasta que sus reparaciones se normalizaron, el pelinegro se quito de sobre el otro para colocarse los pantalones.

-Dime… ¿A que fue todo eso?- pregunto sonriendo divertido a lo que el artista frunció el ceño.

-Me dijiste que te despertara, planeaba hacerlo a mi manera pero… ¡Recordé tus estúpidos ojos y la de cosas que me hiciste con ellos que no me quedo otra opción, maldito bastardo pervertido!- exclamo arrojándole el cojín más cercano que claro, el otro esquivo con facilidad.

-Oh, ahora lo recuerdo. Una de esas tantas veces dije que quería que me despertaras de una mejor manera.- hablo con una mano en la barbilla, pensativo.

-Exacto, pero esta será la primera y última vez.- refunfuño cubriéndose con las sabanas viendo de reojo como el pelinegro se acercaba.

-Gracias.- pronuncio dejando un tierno y suave beso en la frente de su amante.- Iré a preparar el desayuno, Sasuke debe estar por despertarse pronto.- y luego de oír un "está bien" como respuesta, se encamino a la cocina.

Una vez preparado todo un adormilado Sasuke hacia presencia en la sala dando profundos bostezos.

-Buenos días ototo.-

-Buenos días.- regreso el saludo con aquella fría voz tan distintiva de él. Tomo la taza de café sobre la mesa y se acomodo en una de las sillas.- Estaban demasiado ruidosos hace rato, es molesto, hagan eso cuando estén solos.-

-No pienso disculparme si eso pretendes, además ésta también es mi casa.- hablo sentándose frente a su hermano que lo miraba con cara de pocos amigos.- Si tanto te molesta déjate de rodeos y haz algo con Naru-chan.-

-Cállate eso no es asunto tuy… espera, ¿Naru-chan?-

-Sí, ahora me deja llamarle así, es tan adorable. No quería seguir llamándole _Naruto-kun_ como en el pasado, trae malos recuerdos, sabes.- respondió apoyando su barbilla en la palma de su mano, mirando a su hermano con la típica sonrisa arrogante made in Uchiha.- ¿Te molesta?-

-Mientras no te sobrepases.-

-Tranquilo, tengo a mi Deidara.- aclaro.- Y dime ¿Cuándo piensas declarártele?-

-Cuando saque del cuadro al imbécil de Hyuuga.- con tan solo pronunciar su nombre sus puños se oprimían con fuerza y sus dientes rechinaban con ira.

-¿Qué si él lo hace primero?-

-No lo hará.-

-¿Cómo estás tan seguro?-

-Porque de eso me ocupare yo.-

Itachi sonrió satisfecho. Esa era la primera vez que veía tan determinado a Sasuke en algo con relación al _amor_, ¿Quién diría que su orgulloso hermano pequeño caería a los pies de la persona más despistada del planeta? Vaya pareja interesante eran aquellos dos, estaba impaciente por ver como resultaban las cosas.

-Te ayudare en lo que pueda.- dijo rompiendo el silencio que minutos antes había gobernado.

-¿Eh?- expreso el menor encarnando una ceja.

-Me imagino que sabes más que nadie la inocencia y desinterés de ese chico en este tipo de cosas. Si no lo haces correctamente terminaras asustándolo o pervirtiéndolo, por lo que te ofrezco un poco de mi ayuda.- recalco.

Sasuke se quedo pensativo unos segundos. No creía que el Dobe fuera tan cobarde como para asustarse y con el tema de pervertirlo, pues eso no podía asegurarlo ahora, eso o diría el tiempo y la manera en que razonara el rubio las cosas. Observo el reloj en la pared sorprendiéndose por la hora, provocando que saltara de la silla y se colocara en tiempo record su atuendo de Jonin.

-Haz lo que quieras.-indico por ultimo.- Debo irme, luego hablaremos.- y sin más salió a toda prisa de la mansión y luego del barrio Uchiha.

No quería… mejor dicho, no podía llegar tarde al trabajo que le habían asignado hace unos días, que en realidad de trabajo no tenía nada, solo era un ridículo castigo para él y Hyuuga luego de la pequeña riña que tuvieron en el centro de la ciudad. Completar los eternos documentos que la floja de la Godaime no se responsabilizaba por hacer ahora estaba a su cargo y si no los cumplía como se correspondía firmaría papeles por el resto de su vida.

* * *

Escucho con suma atención e inigualable respeto las palabras del líder de su clan. Este consultaba porque de ahora en adelante fuese él quien se encargase plenamente del entrenamiento de su hija Hinata, ya que el pelilargo se había convertido en uno de los integrantes más poderosos dentro de ambas ramas de la gran familia.

-Como ordene, Hiashi-sama.- y trascendente a sus palabras realizo una reverencia saliendo de la sala luego de esta.

Camino por lo largos pasillos hasta la salida de la enorme construcción donde vivían, se calzo y emprendió su camino directo al despacho de la Hokage para comenzar otro tortuoso día trabajando junto al Uchiha. Lo enfermaba el tener que estar en su compañía, no había cosa que le desagradara más. Desde el primer momento que cruzaron miradas supo en lo más profundo de su ser que no habría manera de que pueda llevarse con un tipo como él en toda su vida, fuera de que el azabache también era conocido como uno de los Genin genios de Konoha en ese entonces. Pero por otro lado estaba aquel rubio, quien fue el primero en llamar su atención del equipo siete, ese particular cabello dorado con esos hermosos ojos azules combinándole a la perfección, su destellante sonrisa blanca que opacaba la existencia de cualquiera a su lado. En esos momentos solo le había llamado la atención en apariencia, al fin y al cabo el chico a simple vista parecía un idiota con sobredosis de energía y sin contar que solo se habían cruzado contadas veces.

A medida que el examen iba avanzando el pequeño blondo llamaba aun más su atención al comprobar que de idiota no tenía más que solo unos pelos cuando avanzo a las rondas finales, pero aun así continuaba creyendo que a él, el gran genio del clan Hyuuga, no le llegaría ni a los talones. ¡Vaya sorpresa se llevo al verse completamente derrotado cuando lucharon! Le llevo tiempo creérselo pero en definitiva sí, había sido vencido por ese imperativo chico que se autoproclamaba Hokage en el futuro… y hablando de eso, en su pequeña discusión durante el combate, Naruto prometió unir a su clan en cuanto haya realizado su sueño, de locuras con las que se andaba ese tío, nunca hubiese creído que eso fuese posible. Poco después de aquello, se entero de varias verdades con respecto a aquel muchacho que tanto le llamaba la atención, como su trágico pasado al ser el Jinchuriki del Bijuu de la hoja, el Kyubi.

A medida que el tiempo pasaba, su relación comenzaba a entablarse y su lazo se hacía cada vez más profundo, al menos para Neji, quien poco después, luego de una profunda meditación sobre el tema, dio por hecho que estaba enamorado de aquel ojiceleste. Si fuese por él, ya se habría declarado hace años, pero el maldito y molesto problema era el Uchiha; de un día para otro había desaparecido dejando destrozado al Kitsune, ¿Cómo podría decirle sus sentimientos cuando el blondo apenas si podía con su propia vida en aquellos momentos? Pero por suerte eso era pasado, ahora todo estaba resuelto, eran jóvenes adolecentes con vidas normales (en el sentido de ninjas, claro xD). Solo tenía que quitar del medio al azabache y quedarse con su premio, ¿No?

Dio un profundo y agotador suspiro al verse en la entrada a la torre Hokage, el tiempo se le había esfumado con tanto pensamiento. Resignado, respiro hondo una vez más y se adentro en lo que a él llamaba "_el infierno_". No tardo mucho en llegar a la puerta del despacho de Tsunade, toco con un suave pero firme golpe la madera hasta que se le otorgo permiso para entrar. Se quedo en una pieza al ver quienes se encontraban dentro. Naruto y Sasuke, ambos parados frente a la rubia mujer, ahora se giraban para verlo entrar.

-Ah Neji, por fin llegas.- hablo la Godaime apartando de su vista uno de los tanto papeles que gobernaban en su escritorio.

-Te estábamos esperando´ttebayo.- exclamo un sonriente Naruto mientras que el azabache se limitaba a lanzarle una mirada de odio que el ojigris con gusto respondió.

-Bien, ahora que están los tres juntos les explicare porque están aquí.- llamo la atención la mujer.- Tendrán una importante misión S los tres juntos.-

* * *

_Hasta aquí llega! Deje un poco de suspenso para molestarlos, pero saben que los quiero muchoooooo! _

_Muchas gracias por leer, realmente se los agradezco y también por sus reviews, sus palabras me animan tanto..._

_En fin, si les gusto háganmelo saber! .w. nos vemos en el prox. capitulo._

_Se me cuidan todos! _


	4. Doble declaración

_Bueeeeenas! me recuerdan? hahaha xD ya lo siento, lo siento... me atrase y mucho pero tengo excusas e.e _

_Resulta que tuve que regresar a mi país y un viaje de Europa a Argentina no es precisamente... corto. Los preparativos, cuando llegas, comienzas el colegio etc, etc. Todo demasiado problemático y por eso es que no tuve tiempo de nada y ademas andaba escasa de inspiración TwT _

_Bueno, lo siento muchísimo y realmente espero que les guste este capitulo. _

* * *

**_DOBLE DECLARACIÓN _**

_-Bien, ahora que están los tres juntos les explicare porque están aquí.- llamo la atención la mujer.- Tendrán una importante misión S como equipo._

-¡¿Qué?!- exclamaron los tres acudidos a coro.

Era ridículo, descabellado, anormal, imposible, todos los habitantes de la aldea de Konoha lo sabían. Shizune, quien se encontraba analizando la situación con Ton-ton en brazos a un lado de Tsunade, mostraba una nerviosa mueca al observar a los jóvenes y según su expresión no era de las mejores opciones que la rubia había tomado.

Ya hace varios meses que las personas cercanas al rubio y los otros dos ninjas, sabían que estos últimos estaban tras el primero intentado con todas sus fuerzas que él los notase, tan obvio que era imposible no saberlo. Shikamaru, con su típica "_es problemático_", solo ignoraba la situación al igual que Chouji y Shino quienes se entrometían nada más para evitar inocentes heridos en sus inevitables riñas; luego estaba Rock Lee hablándole constantemente a su querido amigo Neji dándole diferentes consejos sobre la flor de la juventud para conquistar al ojiceleste, mientras que Kiba mantenía bien observada toda la situación, tal vez demasiado. Por otro lado, las mujeres, en este caso Ten-ten como buena compañera de grupo y amiga hace años, apoyaba con firmeza al pelilargo acompañando a Lee entre enseñanza y enseñanza. La pobre Hinata a esas instancias se había rebajado a un "_con ser su amiga me basta", _pues sabía con claridad que su desesperante timidez impediría cualquier intento con Naruto en comparación a los otros dos jóvenes_, _aun que de cierto modo el amor por el Uzumaki seguía presente en cada uno de sus gestos al conversar con él. Ino… bueno, nadie imaginaba que la situación en la que se involucra su querido _Sasuke-kun_ le hubiese fascinado tanto, pero en efecto sí, la chica tanteaba cada uno de los movimientos del trío y sus acciones con corazones adornando su aura, según ella todo concordaba a la perfección con varias de las series que veía, ya comenzaba a ser sospechosa para varios. Al contrario de Sakura, la ninja medico parecía no ver la situación, o mejor dicho no quería, ella seguía plenamente enamorada de su querido azabache y no iba a rendirse hasta conseguir lo que tanto quería, tal vez la manera en que miraba al rubio, lo perseguía y buscaba era tan solo un mero sentimiento de culpa por este haberlo seguido sin descanso año tras año sin siquiera pensar en rendirse, eso era lo que quería pensar. ¿Por qué tenía que ser Naruto si ella también había participado en su búsqueda? ¿Desde cuándo el gran Uchiha Sasuke abandono su preciada herencia por el blondo? ¡¿Desde cuándo su plinegro era gay?! ¡Y una mierda! A Sasuke le gustaban las mujeres y ella, a carne propia, lo iba demostrar. Y por último, en una galaxia desconocida y un mundo deshabitado se encontraba el Kitsune, ajeno a toda situación de _ese_ tipo que le rodeaba, inconsciente del amor y los sentimientos hacia él que ese par se traía encima hace años… ¿Es idiota o ciego? La gran pregunta que el país entero se hacía.

-Antes de que se empiecen con sus excusas les diré algo.- corto hastiada el griterío de quejas formado minutos atrás en su despacho por la noticia.- Yo soy la Hokage y a raja tabla acataran cada una de mis órdenes como si se me diera que limpien mi cara en piedra por el resto de sus miserables vidas. Ahora se dejan de estupideces niñatos y me escuchan.- sonrió satisfecha al notar la expresión de horror en Naruto y el silencio sepulcral de los otro dos; prosiguió.- Primero que nada es una misión de rango S, no los enviare a recoger gatos así que no se quejen… bien, entonces seré directa e iré al grano, todo esto se centra en ti, Naruto.

-¿En mi?- se señalo el pronunciado con su dedo índice.

-Si, en ti.- confirmo la rubia.- Y se concentra en tu abundante cantidad de chakra proveniente de dos fuentes diferentes, el Kyubi y tu sangre Uzumaki.- al percibir las incrédulas miradas de los presentes opto por una explicación un poco más abundante en información.- Bueno, como todos sabemos los Jinchurikis poseen cantidades extremas de chakra gracias a su Bijuu pero tú Naruto tienes otra fuente que es la de tu clan y la descendencia de Uzumaki Kushina que llevas en la sangre. Como sabrás, hay muy pocos descendientes vivos hoy en día y suelen ser difíciles de encontrar...

-¿Y que insinúa Hokage-sama? ¿Acaso Naruto es buscado?- interrumpió un preocupado Neji.

-Exacto.- afirmo.- Hace ya unos días la rama ANBU informo sobre la captura de un duplo de un grupo ninja merodeando a las afueras de Konoha, los interrogamos pero se niegan a hablar. Al revisar sus pertenencias descubrimos documentos con información de Naruto centrada en su chakra y sangre, por lo que llegamos a tal conclusión. Esto nunca había ocurrido antes con ningún otro miembro del clan Uzumaki que anteriormente vivía aquí, pero la idea no puede ser descartada. Su misión consiste en averiguar la ubicación de aquellos que lograron escapar y su país natal, es de suma importancia ya que si las cosas no son tratadas correctamente pude comenzarse una guerra al igual que la de Kumogakure por el Byakugan.-

Al recordar aquella tragedia que tanto había cambiado su personalidad durante su infancia, Neji frunció el ceño y desvió la mirada. Tsunade prosiguió.

-Y seguro se estarán preguntando porque los he puesto juntos.- el trió la miro atento.- Pues, consiste en que tú Naruto serás la carnada.

-¿Cómo que seré la carnada´dattebayo?- exclamo molesto inflando los mofletes.

Sasuke y Neji lo apreciaban de reojo con una embobada sonrisa adornando sus fases, el Kitsune era llanamente adorable con esos morritos, mientras que la Godaime solo reía por lo bajo al observar la situación frente a sus ojos.

-Sí, serás el que atraiga al grupo para que las cosas sean mas rápidas y tiempo valioso no sea perdido, pero de allí están ustedes dos.- inquirió observando a los jóvenes.- Sasuke, a ti te he colocado en este grupo ya que serás como un guardaespaldas para la carnadita.- enfatizo mirando provocadora al rubio quien frunció el ceño susurrando _"vieja amargada_". Sasuke se limito a sonreír de medio lado y asentir en confirmación, esa era la excusa perfecta para no despegarse del ojiazul.- Y tu Neji servirás como ninja de rastreo, en un principio seria Kiba pero se encuentra en una misión de largo plazo, tu Byakugan será perfecto para localizarlos.- el nombrado afirmo su cooperación.- Bien, Uchiha y Hyuuga les encargo la protección de Naruto y tú, protegido, no la eches a perder con tus tonterías.-

-No lo hare, tu procura no embriagarte y mandar directo a la ruina al país del Fuego, vieja borracha.- pico el blondo.

-Cállate mocoso, tú no me das órdenes. En fin, si no tienen preguntas pueden retirarse.

-Yo tengo una.- hablo el azabache interrumpiendo la retirada.- ¿Por qué buscan el chakra del Dobe en especial? Digo, hay varios clanes en Konoha con habilidades únicas como el clan Nara, el Hyuuga y hasta el mío.

-Tienes razón en eso pero, como decirlo… el chakra Uzumaki es diferente. Anteriormente este clan se centraba en técnicas de sellado y como sabrán los sellos no son juegos de niños elaborados por cualquiera, se requiere de experiencia, fuerza y habilidad, sin contar la cantidad de energía almacenada en tu cuerpo. También los miembros Uzumaki eran escogidos como los Jinchurikis perfectos para contener el Kyubi… resumiendo, este clan posee un chakra de restauración inmediata, al perderse suele regenerarse con gran rapidez y con ello las heridas del cuerpo, es muy particular por lo que no me extrañaría que se intentaran experimentos de todo tipo con el.- explico la Hokage con seriedad.- ahora quiero que se retiren y se alisten para mañana.-

Dicho y hecho, los jóvenes asintieron y salieron disparados del despacho.

* * *

-Tengo hambre´dattebayo.- se quejaba un famélico Naruto recorriendo a paso lento las calles de Konoha. -Pero no tengo dinero….- pequeñas lagrimas dramáticas ahora se hacían presentes en sus ojos celestes cristalizándolos poco a poco.- El mundo es tan cruel, obaa-chan nunca me da misiones y si no me da misiones no tengo dinero y sin dinero no sobrevivo. ¡Esto es injusto´ttebayo!

En un gesto demostrativo de su trágico estado, el rubio arrastraba los pies con la cabeza gacha y los brazos colgados a ambos lados de su cuerpo, tal como un cadáver andante. Emprendió su camino directo a su hogar donde seguro le esperaba un buen cuenco de ramen en las estancias de la cocina, tal vez los que quedaban estarían pasados de fecha, pero con el hambre que se traía eso carecía de importancia. Paso por frente al puesto de dangos, le hecho una vaga mirada y procuro continuar, no obstante, su paso fue detenido por una mano posada con tranquilidad en su hombro. Se volteo para verificar de quien se trataba.

-¡Naru-chan!- exclamo el otro al percibir la azulina mirada sobre su persona, lanzándose de inmediato para estrecharlo en sus brazos.

Noto una sedosa cabellera negra adornando unos sensuales rasgos masculinos tan propios de su clan, los ojos como dagas afiladas y su voz tan roncamente atrayente como siempre, mas una descarada mano que se paseaba con toda libertad por su redondo trasero. Lo reconoció al instante, planeaba devolverle el gesto y regañarlo por su desvergüenza pero cayó en que las palabras no le salían mientras que el aire le escaseaba.

-I-itachi… aire… nesesi...to…- balbuceaba un ahogado Naruto entre el efusivo abrazo del mayor que le estaba comprimiendo los pulmones. El otro, al percatarse de la situación, aflojo de inmediato el agarre disculpándose, observando cómo tomaba una larga bocanada de oxigeno para normalizar su respiración.- Sabes, no me molesta que me abraces pero no aproveches cualquier situación para meterme mano.

-Es tu culpa por tener ese irresistible trasero.- confeso palpando el mismo, sacándole un pequeño sonrojo al dueño. - ¿Qué hacías por aquí?

-Ando ávido de comida… y dinero.- respondió afligido solo al recordarlo. –Solo estaba pasando por aquí para ir a mi casa.

-¿Con que es eso? Pues te invito unos dangos, iba a por eso cuando te encontré, un poco de compañía no haría mal.- hablo señalando el lugar donde vendían los pequeños manjares.- Además, hace tiempo que no hablamos, quiero preguntarte algunas cosas ¿Vienes?

No tuvo ni que pensarlo dos veces, él se había quedado en _"te invito unos dangos"_ lo demás no tenía importancia, tal vez tendría que soportar los acosos del Uchiha pervertido número uno, pero con tal de tragar algo haría lo que fuese, así que exclamo feliz y siguió al azabache hasta una de las mesas del local. Pasaron sobre el gentío y se acomodaron para luego pedir lo correspondiente de la casa que minutos después se les fue traído y colocado en sus respectivos lugares para que gozaran del dulce plato.

-¿De qué querías hablarme?- comenzó el rubio llevándose un gran bocado de alimento a la boca, intentando llamar la atención del pelinegro quien de inmediato se la ofreció por completo.

-Pues, me imagino que recuerdas el día que mi ototo baka enloqueció en pleno centro…

-Como olvidarlo.- Naruto trago en seco, ese tema le traía de los nervios.

-Bien, porque quería conversar contigo la razón de su repentino _ataque desquiciado.-_ Itachi entrelazo los dedos de sus manos apoyando ambos codos sobre la mesa, observando con atención los ojos cristalinos que le miraban nerviosos.- Naruto, ¿Has caído en porque Sasuke es tu sombra y se la pasa con ese sádico y escalofriante ambiente cuando el chico Hyuuga se te acerca?- al percibir la incrédula reacción del blondo recurrió a retroceder un poco en el tema.- Mejor dicho, ¿Te has dado cuenta de eso al menos?

Una reflexiva pausa antecedió las palabras del Kitsune.

-…Ahora que lo pienso últimamente el teme anda metiéndome mano y lengua cada vez que estamos solos.- analizo pensativo con índice en mentón.- Pero Neji tampoco se queda atrás, también sabe aprovechar los momentos para manosearme.

-Exacto, ¿Y sabes porque es eso?- regreso a la pregunta principal el mayor de los Uchiha, rezando interiormente porque el ojiazul sepa la respuesta y no tenga que explicarle la situación con dibujitos.

-Pues claro, ¿Por quién me tomas?- elevo su ego el otro que ahora se llevaba a la boca de sus últimos dangos, saboreándolos como si del más exquisito manjar se tratasen y no de unos simples dulces de puesto.

Itachi sonrió de lado, satisfecho por comenzar a creer que el pequeño Naru no era tan idiota como creía. Si bien no pensaba arruinarle la confesión a su hermano, quería comprobar las impostéis que el blondo se traía sobre sus enroscadas circunstancias.

-¿Ah, sí? Entonces dime.- le pico con su típica sonrisa made in Uchiha soy-el-dios-del-mundo, la que tanto identificaba al par de engreídos.

-Fácil. _No es más que un calentón pasajero_.-

Y su sonrisa desapareció. Ese diminuto comentario de no más de siete palabras se llevo consigo todo pensamiento del azabache, se quedo en blanco. Si, damas y caballeros Itachi Uchiha se había quedado a cuadros culpa de un inocente comentario que le pillo desprevenido. Automáticamente se llevo una mano a las sienes masajeándoselas exasperado mientras dejaba escapar un sutil bufido, de alguna u otra forma, ese rubito siempre le impresionaba en todo. No por nada le llamaban el ninja sorpresivo de la hoja. En todos y cada uno de los sentidos de la palabra. En serio que había que ser despistado para no caer por voluntad que su hermanito y el ojigris mataban por el Jinchuriki. Pero en efecto la persona más distraída y desinteresada de la aldea, tal vez de todo el país, se encontraba enrollado en una peligrosa pelea que por cierto, ni enterado estaba.

El pelinegro continuaba con su entretenido masaje a ambos lados de la cabeza intentando reprimir con todos sus esfuerzos el gritarle que Sasuke no batallaba a muerte con el Hyuuga a causa de un _"coletón pasajero" _como el justificaba. La tierna inocencia del rubio en estas circunstancias lo estaba sacando de sus cacillas. Observo de reojo un callejón a unos metros de distancia, distinguiendo entre la oscuridad de este, a su ototo vigilando con suma atención cada uno de sus movimientos. Llevaba ya unos quince minutos notando su chakra rondando, por lo que no le sorprendió verlo, pero aun así no podía evitar reírse internamente al ver a su serio hermano, quien nunca perdía la compostura y hacia orgullo al clan Uchiha, convertido en un manojo de celos andante. Luego dirigió su mirada al Uzumaki quien, como se esperaba, no mostraba señal de haberse percatado de la presencia de su amigo observándolo meticuloso, el hambre superaba sus sentidos por lo visto. Decidió que lo mejor sería largarse y dejar que Sasuke se encargase del resto, era una buena oportunidad para conversar con el rubio y bajarlo de su nube. Con un delicado movimiento se puso de pie, saco los yenes correspondientes y los acomodo sobre la mesa.

-Lo siento, Naru, debo irme. Recordé que tengo algunas cosas que hacer, toma el dinero.- dijo Itachi acercándole el mismo.- Te dejare un poco mas por si quieres otra ronda de Dangos.

-¿Estás seguro?- pregunto el blondo algo apenado, últimamente pagaban todas sus comidas.

-¿Sabes? Mi Deidi dice que los Uchiha tenemos el dinero a la misma altura que el ego. Tú piénsalo.- y con su sonrisa arrogante adornando sus fases nuevamente, se volteo y comenzó a caminar dejando tras de sí a un rubio sonriendo divertido, pues su querido Dei tenía toda la razón.

Salió del dichoso puesto, que cada vez tenía más y mas gente al punto de ser ahogante, miro al callejón una vez más encontrándose con la mirada inexpresiva de su ototo, sonrió de lado y le giño un ojo. "_Todo depende de ti". _Y sin más que hacer, tomo rumbo directo a su hogar, se le apetecía un buen revolcón y estaba seguro que la fiera que tenía como amante estaría más que encantada en complacerle el capricho.

Luego de que Itachi se marchara pago la cuenta, conservando el dinero de más que este le había ofrecido, dispuesto a irse. Quería preparase para la misión de mañana y como tan solo eran las cinco de la tarde, aprovecharía para entrenar un poco. Además de que tenía muchas cosas por pensar, la conversación con Sai y Gaara de la mañana lo había dejado más que confundido. ¿Qué narices era eso de que sus amigos lo deseaban? Por si no se habían dado cuenta ¡El era un hombre! No es que tuviese algo con las relaciones entre tíos ni mucho menos, solo que no se esperaba a Sasuke-teme metido en una de ellas o a Neji y él mismo ni hablar. Todo se le era demasiado confuso.

-Naruto.

Escucho esa seria y ronca voz que tan bien conocía a sus espaldas. En un milisegundo cada pequeño cabello de su cuerpo se erizo, venga que tenía que aparecer justo en ese momento. Detuvo su paso y se giro temeroso encontrándose con aquella penetrante mirada que la sentías hasta en los huesos.

-T-teme. ¿Qué haces aquí?

-¿Qué no puedo salir a caminar por mi aldea?- le respondió con tono arrogante el azabache. El rubio se limito a hacer de sus tiernos morritos, arrancándole una media sonrisa al otro.

-No estoy diciendo eso, la cosa es que, siendo una aldea ridículamente gigante ¿Justo tienes que aparecerte por aquí?

-Siento mucho si te molesta, Dobe, pero sí. Fue una simple coincidencia, no te enrosques.- ¿Qué iba a decirle? _¡Oye sigo cada unos de tus movimientos como un condenado, acribillando a cualquiera quién ose tocarte! _Sí, claro y luego se vestiría de princesita declarándose por un megáfono ante toda la aldea.

-Maldición, no me digas Dobe, Teme. Y no se preocupe, Uchiha-sama, que estaba a punto de irme, dejare que continúe con su paseo matutino.- burlo Naruto haciéndole una vaga reverencia, dispuesto a irse no sin antes apreciar la reacción de su amigo ante la broma.

Pero Sasuke estaba en su mundo, el _"Uchiha-sama" _resonaba en su cabeza una y otra y otra vez pero con una imagen más… provocativa. El rubio, bajo su peso y totalmente desnudo con sus mejillas sonrosadas y su boca entre abierta, gimiendo la frase pidiendo más. Si bien por fuera no mostraba signos de aquellos pensamientos, ni siquiera de expresiones, por dentro era el mismísimo dios de la perversión y su anfitrión en cada una de las fantasías no era nada menos que el ojiceleste.

-…suke… ¡Sasuke!- lo saco de sus pensamientos el otro, más que extrañado.

-¿Eh…? ¿Qué pasa…?- pregunto desorientado agitando levemente su cabeza. Vaya mierda, justo lo despertaron en el mejor momento.

-¿Cómo que qué pasa? ¿Dónde demonios tienes la cabeza, baka?- hablo el Uzumaki con el seño fruncido.- Te decía que me iba, nos vemos mañana.- y dicho esto comenzó a caminar.

-¿Y a donde, si se puede saber?- lo alcanzo el pelinegro.

-Te lo dije, a entrenar.

-Te acompaño.

-¿Eh?

-Entrenar se da mejor de a dos.-

-Bueno… s-supongo que si.-

Sin más que agregar se encaminaron entre el gentío hasta los grandes campos. El ambiente era tenso, ambos caminaban a paso sereno sin cruzar palabra alguna, solo unas miradas tensas de vez en cuando. Por su lado, Naruto se sentía extremadamente incomodo, su corazón latía a mil, el aire le escaseaba de a momentos y las palabras no le salían, ¿Por qué demonios se sentía así con el Teme? Ah sí, cierto que ya dos personas le habían advertido que su querido amigo de la infancia quería follárselo a toda costa, o al menos eso fue lo que entendió de los gritos de Sai y los consejos de Gaara, y que Itachi, el propio hermano le había insinuado la situación hace tan solo unos minutos. Sin contar que el dueño del Sharingan le plantaba unos buenos morreos de vez en cuando. Aun así, con todas las pruebas y las fichas en sus correspondientes lugares, no podía creerlo, si era cierto necesitaba oírlo de la boca del acusado, pues de los demás no le convencía. Por otro lado, Sasuke era una mezcla entre ansiedad, desespero y nervios. El pensar que tenía la oportunidad perfecta para declarársele al blondo le ansiaba, no veía la hora de gritarle cada uno de los malditos sentimientos que durante sus buenos y largos seis años lo habían y aun seguían atormentándolo. El desespero provenía de la idea en quedarse una vez más a solas con él, estaría encantado de tirárselo en el mismo bosque donde entrenarían; quería hacerlo suyo, colocarle su marca para que nada ni nadie más que él mismo tuviese el permiso de tocarle y, para agregar, quitarle todas y cada una de las miradas lascivas y desagradables que cada uno de los babosos de Konoha le echaban a _su_ rubio, y rematando, quitar del cuadro de una vez por todas al imbécil de Hyuuga. Y por último, sus tan molestos nervios a causa de un posible rechazo, aun que eso era de lo que menos se preocupaba, ya que no pensaba renunciar luego de que eso (si es que fuese posible) sucediese. _Pues me aceptas o me aceptas, no tienes opción_. Los Uchiha lo llevan en la sangre.

Poco después llegaron a destino, la tarde era pacifica, calurosa tan distintiva de pleno verano. Los pájaros piaban adornando los arboles y acompañando a las brisas con su canto, las flores emanaba aquel distintivo suave aroma que se adentraba en lo más profundo de cualquiera quien lo oliese. El césped, bien crecido y de tonos verdes, se veía distintivamente mullido, provocando esa sensación de querer echarse una buena siesta… o un apasionado revolcón para un abatido Uchiha. Ambos ninjas apreciaron el corriente panorama que ese día en especial se apreciaba diferente, por unos largos minutos. El azabache a duras penas se resistía, y ¿Para qué hacerlo? Era el momento perfecto, ambos estaban solos, había tiempo… sin problemas y con el camino libre de obstáculos. Miro a Naruto, que embobado observaba las nubes, intentando colocar sus pensamientos en orden.

-Naruto…- ni lento ni perezoso, aprovecho aquel instante en el que el rubio acudió a su llamado rodando su cabeza hacia él, se acerco tomando entre sus manos ese rostro portador de los hermosos orbes, dispuesto a unir sus labios en un ansiado beso…

-¿Qué haces, Uchiha?- se escucho una voz en tono agrio detrás. Una voz que con tan solo oírla despertaba instintos asesinos en el pelinegro.

-Hyuuga.- pronuncio con su creciente odio, volteándose para encarar aquel imbécil tuerto de ojos blancos, _me-meto-donde-no-tengo._ -¿Se te ofrece algo?

-¿Realmente creíste que te dejaría a solas con Naruto?- soltó Neji sin pudor alguno.

-Nunca creí que te atreverías a evitarlo.- respondió el otro.

-Pues mejor te lo comienzas a tragar porque aquí estoy.

-Te aconsejo que vayas pegando la vuelta, podría hacerme una bonita alfombra con tu pellejo.

-Ahora que lo pienso, tu cabeza de florero no quedaría tan mal.

Silencio sepulcral. Naruto flipaba con la conversación que se había establecido en tan solo unos segundos frente a sus narices, plantado cual cardo a un lado de ambos jóvenes. ¿Acaso se estaban peleando por él? ¿Era eso posible? ¿Por qué? Ahora decir que estaba confundido era poco… muy poco. Observaba a sus amigos aniquilándose mutuamente con la mirada, estaba un noventa por ciento seguro que si se interponía entre la línea de sus ojos, lo atravesarían sin compasión. Eran aterradores. Desesperadas gotas de transpiración resbalaban por sus sienes, producto de la tensión en el momento. Eso era a lo que tanto llamaban _la paz antes de la tormenta,_ y de un momento a otro acabo_,_ dando lugar a otra bizarra batalla que ni los mismos adversarios comprendían.

De un limpio y veloz movimiento, Sasuke tomo en brazos al Kitsune y con un potente salto subió a las extensas ramas emprendiendo su carrera con un nuevo destino en mente… su casa.

-¡Maldición Sasuke! ¡Bájame o te daré la paliza de tu vida!- exclamaba el ojiazul pataleando y gritando, alimentando vanas esperanzas por que el otro le obedeciese. Se sentía una jodida princesita de cuento de hadas y estaba de más decir que no le agradaba en lo más minino. Fuera de eso, le crispaba los pelos el pensar donde diantres se lo estaba llevando ese bastardo, hace unos minutos había estado a punto de plantarle otra sesión de morreos, ¿Hasta dónde llegaría sin interrupciones?

-Dobe, si cierras la boca y te comportas, te pagare cinco meses enteros, sin excepciones, de Ichiraku ramen.- soborno el portador del Sharinigan.

Venga, el muy bastardo le había dado en su punto débil. Lo conocía. Demasiado bien y maldecía aquello en esos momentos. ¿Qué le diría? ¿Sería capaz de negarse a semejante oportunidad? A ver Naruto, razona con frialdad.

No tenia siquiera una idea de lo que el Uchiha bastardo estaba planeando hacer con él. Últimamente estaba actuando extraño y no se perecía por completo a la persona que _solía ser antes, _no perdía momento para manosearlo o robarle un beso…

"_**Cinco meses enteros de Ichiraku ramen" **_

Igual, la situación era entendible con aquel pervertido que tenia por hermano y sin padres era difícil que el pobre chico no saliese tal cual su único familiar presente. Pero aun así, el gran Uchiha Sasuke, siempre correcto, el que se encargaba de llevar el orgullo de lo que quedaba del importante clan dueños nada más y nada menos que del aterrador Sharingan; protagonista de los sueños más vulgares y sucios del noventa y nueve por ciento de la población femenina, ¿Fijándose en un tío como él?...

"_**Cinco meses enteros…"**_

Ni el idiota más retrasado del planeta se tragaba esa mentira ¡Por dios que era imposible! Sasuke y él eran eternos rivales y mejores amigos. ¿Acaso iban a pasar de _eso_ a una relación de _amantes_? Claro que no. Y si le preguntasen por qué el azabache le mete mano cada vez que se le presenta la oportunidad, pues el blondo sigue con su teoría del _calentón pasajero…_

"_**De Ichiraku ramen…" **_

Pero… ¿Era normal que a un hombre se le diese por tirarse a otro cuando se calienta? ¿Lo corriente no sería ir a un burdel para normalizar las hormonas si no tienes pareja? Por supuesto que sí, entonces su amigo no está más que confundido, el crecimiento y cambio de etapas lo están enredando. Pobre chico, piensa que él es el amor de su vida…

"_**Sin excepciones…" **_

¡Ahhhh! ¡Maldición! ¡¿Se puede saber por qué carajos seguía pensando en ese barato soborno?! ¡¿Tan difícil se le era concentrarse con aquella insignificante oferta?! Aun que de insignificante no tenía nada, ya que eran de las mejores de su vida, pero ¿Estaba dispuesto a venderse por cinco deliciosos, gloriosos, exquisitos, maravillosos, perfectos y asombrosos meses de ramen gratis? No, mejor dicho ¿Estaba dispuesto a rechazar tantos días en el paraíso?

-Está bien, acep…- y su confirmación fue interrumpida por un brusco cambio de brazos.- ¿Neji?- su reacción fue tardía.- ¡¿Neji?! ¡Oye tu tampoco tienes derecho a cargarme! ¡Bájame ahora mismo!

-Naruto.- lo llamo su nuevo portador susurrándole en el oído.- Acompáñame y juro por la memoria de mi padre que te convertiré en Hokage y luego te protegeré con mi vida.

-¿Qué?- esa oración había sido algo… cursi pero muy prometedora y el ojigris había sonado bien decidido. Pronuncio aquellas palabras con tal pasión que la sangre se le subió a las mejillas teniéndolas de su mismo color.- ¿Q-que dices?...- pregunto mirándolo incrédulo.

-¡Hyuuga! ¡No toques lo que me pertenece!- interrumpió el firme grito del Uchiha a unos metros, acercándose a todo lo que daban sus piernas con un tono carmesí brillando expectante en ambos ojos.

-¿Lo que me pertenece?- susurro el Jinchuriki examinando la frase hasta caer en cuenta.- ¡Oi Teme! ¿Desde cuándo soy tuyo´ttebayo?- exclamo asomándose por encima del hombro del pelilargo con el ceño fruncido. ¡Por dios! ¡Él no era de nadie!

-¡Desde el maldito día en que nos conocimos, Usuratonkachi!

-¡¿Ehhh?! ¿Pero qué demonios dices, bastar…!?- y otra vez con la interrupción, pero esta vez fue suave, tibia en sus labios. Sentía la boca de Neji apoderarse de la suya de forma gentil pero con un dejo de pasión que tan solo duró unos segundos ya que la carrera aun continuaba. El de mirada grisácea no podía darse el lujo, aun estaban en plena _"batalla"_ y él saltaba de árbol en árbol con el Kitsune en brazos. Por otro lado, sus repentina acción rendía frutos: la completa atención de un asombrado Naruto y los celos, odio e instinto asesino del azabache, que quien impulsado por la rabia, alcanzo al par tomando a Hyuuga de la nuca provocando que este soltase al rubio que cayó quejándose a unos metros. Lo estrello contra el tronco más cercano, dispuesto a despedazarlo pedacito a pedacito, muy lentamente…

-¿Se puede saber que les pasa tan de repente, par de dementes?- pregunto el blondo sacudiéndose sus ropas y acercándose a ambos.

-Naruto no molestes, estoy a punto de descuartizarlo.- respondió el pelinegro subiendo su nivel de Sharingan a un tercero, Neji solo rió en seco, recibiendo a cambio un golpe directo a su rostro que esquivo luciendo sus habilidades. Comenzaron un nuevo combate a puño limpio que el Uzumaki miraba encarnando una ceja. Y luego le decían estúpido a él.

-Pueden para de una maldita vez.- pero el dúo problemático parecía no escucharlo.- Chicos, ya dejen de pelear.- continuaban enzarzados en lo suyo.- ¡Paren de un puñetera vez! ¡Joder!-

-¡No lo hare hasta tener tu cabeza de decoración en mi salón!- le respondió el pelilargo pero dirigiéndose a su combatiente.

-¡Juro por mi clan que la alfombra que me haga con tu sucio pellejo será pisada por Konoha entera!- exclamaba entre golpe y golpe el azabache.

-¡Y una mierda con sus decoraciones! ¡¿Por qué diantres se ponen así cada vez que se ven?!- el rubio estaba fuera de sus casillas.

-¡Porque te amo!- se escucho a coro.

-¿Eh?

* * *

_Y así concluye este capitulo! este par de dementes xD _

_Bueno de aquí en mas se pondrá mas pervertido, ya saben la misión y sus pequeñas escenitas .w._

_Bien, espero que les haya gustado, gracias a todos por sus hermosos y sensuales reviws! _

_Nos vemos en el próximo capitulo que espero subirlo mas rápido :I _

_Se me cuidan todos! adiós! _


	5. Entre la espada y la pared

_¡Bueeeenas! aquí les traigo el quinto capitulo._

_Siento haberlos hecho esperar, es que (y aquí van mis excusas) en el colegio planean ahogarme de tareas y aniquilar mi pobre tiempo libre... ¡Yo... yo no puedo con tantas cosas a la vez! -escena dramática- mi pobre cerebro, va a colapsar. Ellos buscan consumirnos hasta dejarnos como unas miserables ratas en busca de una vida... ¡Es demasiado cruel! -se arroja al suelo llorando desconsoladamente- ¡¿Por queeeeeeee?! _

_Cof cof, bueno, ¿Donde estaba? ah si, siento la tardanza, nunca se fíen de a lo que yo llamo "promesas", espero que disfruten el capitulo etc, etc... _

* * *

**_ENTRE LA ESPADA Y LA PARED_**

Alzo el rostro empapado para observar su reflejo en el espejo. Noto las grandes ojeras que se asomaban y decoraban la parte inferior de sus celestes ojos, producto de una tortuosa noche en vela. Se la había pasado horas observando el techo cual idiota, hundido entre lo más profundo de sus pensamientos y reflexiones, el día de ayer había sido la gota que rebalsó el vaso. Dos declaraciones, al mismo tiempo, por parte de dos hombres y, para variar, sus amigos. Había sido demasiado. ¿Qué debía hacer? Bueno, eso mismo era lo que se había pasado cavilando esa noche, mientras que, a la vez, examinaba lo ocurrido después pronunciadas las palabras _"te amo"_ por parte de cada uno en un mismo segundo.

Si le hubiesen preguntado su reacción ante tal acto, por supuesto hubiera afirmado que _"seria hombre"_ y enfrentaría las cosas como es debido, pero solo tardo una fracción de segundo en percatarse que lo suyo era puro palabrerío al verse huyendo como ratón asustadizo para encerrarse lo que restaba del día en su hogar. ¡Por dios que debía dejar de mentirse a si mismo! Debía dejar de huir del tema y enfrentarlo con la cabeza en alto, como el buen ninja que era y en un futuro, no muy lejano según él, el Hokage de la aldea de la hoja. (Si bien sabia que el tema de dirigir la villa no mucho tenía que ver con su vida privada, era solo una mera forma de darse alientos a su manera).

Frunció el seño con decisión mientras se regalaba una sonrisa con el mismo sentimiento. Tomo la toalla que a un lado yacía colocada, se seco el rostro, salió del baño directo a su habitación para vestirse y luego directo a la cocina dispuesto a comer los fideos que tanto amaba.

Tenía que parar de evitar todo aquello con respecto al tema de relaciones sexuales, estaba en una edad adecuada donde, supuestamente, sus hormonas debían alterarse a tal punto de desear carnalmente, querer sentir el tacto y el placer de convertirse uno con la persona indicada, que por cierto, no tenía ni la menor idea de quién. En ese mismo momento dos personas invadieron su mente.

Un hermoso joven de cabello largo y sedoso, con rasgos bien marcados, de personalidad tranquila a la misma vez seria, cariñoso en sus momentos y dispuesto ante todo. Aquellos perfectos ojos blancos que, a pesar de carecer de detalle, trasmitían tanto… ambos orbes eran como un espejo en el que reflejaban su alma y sentimientos. No era idiota y en algunas ocasiones notaba el aprecio y amor con que le miraban, tanto, que no lograba evitar los nervios y fuertes sonrojos que le provocaban, muchas veces había pensado que estaría encantado ser lo único en esos ojos. Neji en sí era una persona interesante en todo sentido de la palabra, tenia aquel aura pacifico que le embobaba. Recordó la noche de luna llena y el paseo que juntos habían dado, el cual no tardo en convertirse en algo mas, puesto que el ataque por parte del Hyuuga le había tomado desprevenido, pero si tenía que confesarse, un sentimiento cálido le abarcaba el pecho al sentirse enredado por esos brazos que le sostenían tan gentilmente, mas la insistencia de la frase _"te protegeré"_ en cada ocasión que se montaba una escena similar. Esas dos simples palabras desmoronaban toda represión ante un íntimo contacto que últimamente insistía en entregarle, ya sea con labios, manos o cualquier otra parte de su suculento cuerpo. Definitivamente si se atrevía a decir que al observar aquella cálida sonrisa, sentir los fuertes abrazos acurrucarle y, cuando tenía oportunidad, saborear sus dulces labios, no sentía nada, pues no era más que una cruel mentira ya que cada vez que tenia la fortuna de cruzársele, el corazón le comenzaba a latir como condenado.

Por otro lado estaba _ese_ azabache. El que invadía muchos de sus sueños y gran parte de sus pensamientos. Su personalidad retorcida, arrogante y fría, siempre desinteresado ante todo, con el traumático pasado, que a pesar de haber resuelto las cosas con su hermano al enterarse de toda la verdad, aun seguía marcando cada una de sus acciones y en la simple forma al responder ante todo. Un personaje increíblemente misterioso, tan difícil de alcanzar para cualquier existencia que tuviese aquello por objetivo. Sus ojos negros como la mismísima noche, trasmitían el sentimiento de inferioridad hacia cualquiera, pero en Naruto era todo lo contrario, pues estos lo apreciaban de tal manera que provocaba que se sintiese tremendamente especial ante el Uchiha, y a diferencia del ojigris, esa mirada inexpresiva que poseía el pelinegro no permitía el mas mínimo contacto con su interior, solo observabas tu reflejo en lo oscuro, y que aquello lo ponía de los nervios era poco decir. Se impresionaba las pocas veces en que se percataba de la amabilidad, atención y cariño con las que su amigo le trataba, pero aun que el muy distraído no lo notase, el portador del Sharingan siempre le valoraba como la joya más preciosa del universo. Incontables veces se había regañado por la desesperación de sentir al otro cerca, ya sea fastidiándole como solo él sabía hacerlo, sonriéndole con esa suave mueca que solamente al rubio le entregaba o sosteniéndolo en sus brazos como si fuese a resquebrajarse en cualquier momento. Al estar en su cercanía sentía en cada parte de su cuerpo el sentimiento de nostalgia que lo llenaba por completo.

Sintió como la sangre se le subía, estaba seguro que entre un tomate y su rostro no había diferencia en aquel momento. Por fin había reconocido sus sentimientos por cada uno y se había sorprendido con su facilidad al hacerlo, pues paso de no aceptar la realidad a decirse por entrar completamente en el asunto, aun que ya hubiese estado entrometido desde un principio, esta vez sus acciones serian a conciencia para terminar por aclarar el asunto de una puñetera vez. Descifraría el enredado camino que su corazón le marcaba por cada uno, porque tal vez, y no era una opción descartable, aquellos sentimientos hacia ellos eran el mero producto de una fuerte amistad y solo estaba confundiendo las cosas, como también podría ser amor por uno de estos o tal vez por ambos, nadie sabe.

Así, desayunado, con decisión y con los pensamientos bien acomodados luego de una noche entera en vela, salió de su casa tomando tanto su chaqueta como sus armas, preparado física y mentalmente ante cualquier cosa, tal vez no mucho de corazón pero se esforzaría.

Se encamino al puente donde años atrás el equipo siete solía reunirse para esperar a su siempre retrasado sensei, era _su punto de partida_, por así decirlo. Diviso a lo lejos a dos personas bastante separadas pero ambas en el mismo perímetro de alrededor de diez metros, aguardando por él, seguramente. Pasó saliva y a paso seguro se dispuso a completar los últimos metros que tenía hasta la construcción de madera.

El de mirada grisácea alzo su rostro del suelo, notando a varios metros la cabellera rubia por la que tanto aguardaba. De hecho, había salido apresurado de su hogar dispuesto a llegar temprano para esperar junto al rubio, si es que este se dignaba a llegar temprano, y así ganar un tiempo a solas con él para intentar aclarar varias cosas de lo ocurrido la tarde del día anterior. Pero, para su mala suerte, cierto Uchiha había tenido la misma idea, llegando ambos a la misma vez, se habían estado mirando por largos minutos, amenazándose con la mirada como siempre solían hacerlo, hasta que desistieron y procuraron esperar por la llegada del Kitsune, ya tendrían un largo tiempo para discutir durante la misión, si las cosas comenzaban así, pues esta sería el fracaso en persona y la idea de hacer papeleo por el resto de sus vidas no era lo que más les emocionaba para su futuro.

-Llegas tarde, Dobe.- fue el primero en hablar el azabache, como siempre molestándolo apenas y tuviese oportunidad.

-Cállate Teme.- respondió con el ceño fruncido, observando la condenada sonrisa por parte del otro.

-Buenos días, Naruto.- saludo Neji posando una de sus manos en los cabellos dorados, llamando la atención del portador quien le devolvió el saludo, sonriente.

-Al menos podrías saludar, Sasuke-baka.- hablo divertido al ver su mueca de disgusto ante el contacto que el pelilargo le había dedicado. El azabache bufo y se acerco hasta él, tomándole la barbilla depositando un suave beso en su mejilla.

-Buenos días, Usurantokachi.

No se esperaba eso, no señor. Sí, bien sabía y le había quedado claro, que ambos eran ridículamente celosos aunque nunca lo demostrasen (o al menos eso era lo que creían), pero al estar a solas daban rienda suelta al dicho sentimiento y así era como las cosas se tornaban… difíciles, tal y como la pelea de pasados ya cinco días. Escucho el agrio _"tsk"_ que salió de la boca de Hyuuga y sus nervios aumentaron ¿Realmente podría pasar tanto tiempo a solas con esos dos? Había aclarado sus sentimientos y todo eso, pero con respecto a estar preparado para enfrentar la posesividad de ambos, comenzaba a dudarlo y fuera de eso, cada una de sus perversiones. _Sus perversiones, _vaya tema que se le había pasado por alto, no importase cuan dispuesto estuviera, su tan reclamado desinterés le estaba jugando una mala pasada a la hora de las indirectas, las entendía, por supuesto, pero algunas debía pensarlas.

-Bueno… ¿Nos vamos?- pregunto el ojiceleste, evitando cualquier combate a las ocho y media de la mañana.

El par se limito a asentir y comenzando a caminar se dirigieron hasta las puertas de la aldea donde comenzaron la misión. Antes de partir, habían hecho una pequeña formación en la cual Sasuke iría delante, Naruto en medio y Neji por detrás, puesto que ambos tenían por segundo trabajo cuidar del Jinchuriki, en especial el Uchiha. El pelilargo había tomado la parte trasera de la hilera ya que no necesitaba ir adelante para divisar a quienes estaban buscando, su Byakugan se encargaba de ver más allá de todo.

-Hyuuga, ¿Qué ves?- cuestionó el pelinegro sin ningún tono en particular. Habían concordado una pequeña tregua por el bien de la aldea y, más importante, por el de Naruto.

-Nada de lo que tengamos que preocuparnos.- respondió observando los alrededores con su poder ocular activado, buscando cualquier amenaza.

El menor de los Uchiha no respondió, simplemente continuó saltando de árbol en árbol seguido de cerca por los otros dos. Continuaron así por un largo periodo de tiempo, tal vez unas tres horas y media, sin resultado ni avance en nada, todavía no encontraban a ninguno de los que se les había mandado a buscar. Sasuke ya tenía sospechas que allí había gato encerrado, pues si bien habian recorrido gran parte de los alrededores de la villa, todavía no había ni una insignificante señal de presencia alguna. Ya dispuesto a usar su Sharingan escucho un leve grito en queja a sus espaldas, volteando para comprobar la situación. Miro al ojigris quien había adoptado posición de ataque, deteniendo algunas armas que se aproximaban a ellos de entre las copas de los arboles. Luego giro unos grados más su cabeza y localizó a Naruto destrozando con un Kunai la red que le había tomado por sorpresa, librándose en un parpadeo para aproximarse a sus compañeros. El trió junto espaldas, como si la mente se hubiesen leído, para cubrirse entre ellos y así tener mayores posibilidades.

-¡Neji!- exclamo en blondo mientras esquivaba los diversos ataques que provenían de la nada.

-¡Dieciséis!- respondió el otro la cantidad exacta de enemigos, comprendiendo de inmediato su llamado.- ¡Sureste, noroeste y este!- menciono a continuación sus respectivas localizaciones.

-Bien…- se dijo a sí mismo el Jinchuriki.- _¡Kage bunshin no jutsu!_- dicho esto, dos clones aparecieron a sus lados, quienes luego de indicarles la posición de sus atacantes, salieron disparados hacia los diferentes lugares mientras él se ocupaba de un par de cobardes que le atacaban detrás de los arbustos y comenzaban a cabrearle en grande.

A unos metros se encontraba el Uchiha eliminando a unos tres hombres haciendo gala de sus habilidades, buscando a la vez al Dobe con la mirada, puesto que el revoltoso rubio podría desaparecer en un parpadeo y ni siquiera él, el gran Sasuke Uchiha se percataría de aquello. Relajo apenas sus fracciones al identificarlo en algunas ramas más arriba, luchando con otro adversario, pero en esos dos segundos que se distrajo, uno tomo ventaja para abalanzársele. Si el pobre idiota hubiese sabido que ya lo tenía visto minutos atrás, no optaría por atacarle. No era difícil, su particular habilidad ocular lo hacía todo por él, solo necesitaba un microsegundo para mandarlo a volar cuando una ráfaga se le adelantó. Sabía de sobra quien era.

-Puedo solo, gracias.- escupió el azabache mientras iba a por otro para quitarse las ganas de golpear a alguien, en este caso al imbécil de Hyuuga.

-Se te veía complicado, Uchiha.- hablo el otro, sonriendo de lado ante el claro gesto de enojo en el rostro del pelinegro.

-Métete en tus propios asuntos.

Ambos acabaron poco después de su _agradable_ dialogo en medio del combate, con varios cuerpos inconscientes y hasta algunos muertos, por descuido, rodeándoles. Ahora solo faltaba que el ojiceleste terminara también. Fue cuando, en medio de su silenciosa espera, otro de los tantos hombres que les habían asaltado, cayó desde una de las copas dando de lleno contra el suelo, seguido por el Uzumaki quien lo levanto bruscamente y lo estrello contra uno de los tantos troncos. El par se acerco bastante sorprendido por la agresividad en las acciones del rubio.

-Toma Sasuke, todo tuyo.- hablo separándose apenas del aturdido ninja, para observar a su amigo que lo miraba extrañado.

-¿Qué dices?- cuestiono encarnado una ceja.

-Sácale información como solo tú sabes y de paso hazlo sufrir.- explico mostrando cada uno de sus dientes en una divertida sonrisa mezclada con algo de perversidad.

-Encantado, ¿Pero desde cuando me pides tal cosa?- se refería a la parte de _"sufrir"_. Se le hacía raro escuchar esa palabra saliendo de la boca de su inocente Kitsune que se la pasaba hablando de paz, siempre intentado resolver todo con palabras, cosa que en la mayoría de las veces rendía sus frutos ¿Cuál era la diferencia ahora?

-Desde que el muy cabrón se me insinúo hace cinco minutos.- confeso aun con su sonrisa, compadeciendo por parte a la siguiente víctima de Sasuke Uchiha, el vengador.

Un tic nervioso se hizo presente en la ceja izquierda de Neji, quien escuchaba detenidamente la conversación a unos pasos, hizo de sus mayores esfuerzos para no rajarle la yugular a la miserable existencia que se había atrevido a hacer aquello, solo se contuvo ya que era el único consiente del grupo quien podía darles lo que buscaban. Por otro lado, el de mirada azabache, tenia de sus distintivas muecas sádicas adornándole el rostro, intimidando al por mayor a aquel contra el árbol.

-Oh, con qué era eso…- se acerco con inquietante lentitud al rostro del otro, ofreciéndole completa atención de sus ojos que parecían distorsionarse, juntando su pupila con las características marcas del Sharingan, transformándolas en una perfecta estrella de seis puntas.- Pues déjame darte un regalo por tu valentía.- y así fue como ese pobre hombre conoció el Tsukuyomi. (Un minuto de silencio por favor u.u)

Mientras Sasuke se divertía a lo grande, la curiosidad le pico al de mirada grisácea.

-¿Y qué te hizo?- cuestionó en tono serio, como si estuviesen planeando el movimiento definitivo de una Cuarta Gran Guerra Ninja.

-Solo me manoseo algunas partes, el trasero para ser exacto, y me dijo alguna que otra cosa desagradable. No llego a mucho, ¡Pero demonios que me molesto!- exclamo fastidiado cruzándose de brazos. No mentía, le había asqueado la forma en que le había metido mano en su pequeño descuido al resbalarse con el rocío que todavía conservaba la madera. Sí, las ultimas semanas el par de pervertidos se la pasaban tocándolo pero aquello había sido completamente diferente.

Hyuuga lo tomo de la cintura, acercándolo hasta hacer sus pechos rozar, bajo su rostro hasta el oído del blondo, susurrando sobre este.

-No volverá a pasar.

Naruto abrió sus cristalinos orbes al sentir la sutileza y suavidad de aquellas palabras, luego sintió como el otro se separaba unos centímetros, clavando su blanquecina mirada en la celeste.

-¿Por quién rayos me tomas? ¿Una señorita acaso?- burlo resquebrajando el _"romántico"_ momento en millones de pedacitos.- Me siento Hinata con todas tus cursilerías.- acompaño sus palabras con una nerviosa carcajada mientras se separaba desasiendo el abrazo, dejando a su compañero con un gesto de disgusto plantado en el rostro.

-¿Entonces prefieres que sea más brusco?

-No prefiero nada en particular, ni que me gustaran sus continuos acosos (mentira xD), solo digo que las cosas así me sacan caries de lo empalagoso.- aclaro.

-Si tú lo dices.- hablo para luego, con una velocidad envidiable, agacharse dando media vuelta en cuclillas con ayuda de sus manos, haciendo al otro caer con un simple golpe de canilla directo a sus piernas. Aprovecho la confusión del blondo y tomó con una de sus manos ambas muñecas, colocándolas sobre su cabeza y posicionándose encima de su cuerpo.- ¿Mejor?- pregunto ahora él con tono burlón, mordisqueándole el labio inferior, sintiendo como el cuerpo bajo suyo se estremecía.

-Neji… basta, apártate.- decía entre suspiros al sentir las habilidosas manos recorrer deseosas su piel y los húmedos labios en su cuello, mientras que con empujones intentaba separarlo inútilmente. De pronto sintió como el peso se alivianaba y las caricias acababan, escuchando a su vez un quejido de dolor que le hizo observar, notando al pelilargo ahora tumbado a unos metros de distancia mientras él se veía elevado del cuello de su chaqueta.

-Lo tocas otra vez y le harás compañía.- hablo la fría voz, dirigiéndose al ojigris luego de aquel duro golpe que lo separo en un instante de _su_ rubio, mientras señalaba a su reciente victima que yacía inconsciente, con el sudor de la tortura cubriéndole el rostro y hasta parecía no respirar.

-Sabes que tus amenazas no me afectan, Uchiha.- respondió el advertido sacudiéndose sus ropas.

-Pues deberían si sabes lo que te conviene.- dicho esto giro al rubio para enfrentar su azulina mirada la cual lo observo dudosa y luego sorprendida al notar como su rostro se acercaba poco a poco. Sus labios se unieron en un fogoso y exigente beso por parte del azabache, adentrando su lengua en la cavidad ajena, disfrutando de su sabor mientras miraba desafiante a aquel, que en su opinión, estaba de sobra. Hubiese permanecido siglos unido a aquellos labios que le sabían a gloria, pero como era de esperase ante tal acción, la sangre del pelilargo comenzó a hervir de puro coraje y sin desperdiciar un maldito segundo en los que el Uchiha bastardo tomaba la boca del Kitsune, se acerco golpeando en uno de los tantos puntos que poseía un humano en el hombro derecho, bloqueando el mismo por unos segundos, los suficientes como para separar a Naruto de un tirón, arropándolo entre sus brazos posesivamente.- Lo sueltas. Te doy tres segundos para hacerlo.- hablo amenazante.

-Como si fuera a obedecerte.- respondió el otro.

-Tú te lo buscaste.

Mientras recogía un Kunai de uno de los tantos cadáveres, tomo un leve impulso dispuesto a cortarle el cuello lentamente apenas lo alcanzara, pero una mano apoyada en su pecho le llamo la atención, encontrándose con el ceño fruncido del rubio, quien luego de ser zamarreado de aquí para allá por el par de celosías decidió interferir, como siempre acababa haciéndolo.

-Déjense de estupideces y acabemos con la maldita misión.- hablo bajando los decibeles de ambos.- Ahora, Sasuke, ¿Se puede saber que información obtuviste de ese?- dijo refiriéndose al ahora cadáver de aquel quien una vez fue un ninja del Sonido.

Sasuke asintió de mala gana. Comenzó a redactarles lo que había obtenido y sus hipótesis. Si iba directo al grano, los del problema era la aldea del sonido… en otras palabras Kabuto. Este mismo, luego de la muerte de su respetado señor Orochimaru por parte de Sasuke, aparentemente procuro continuar con los desagradables experimentos del sannin. De una u otra forma, había conseguido poner de su lado a los seres con los que se experimentaba con la excusa de una posible _venganza _hacia el responsable, pero en este caso no iba solo para el pelinegro, sino para toda la aldea de Konoha, cumpliendo por parte, uno de los más preciados sueños del difunto genio. ¿Y qué mejor que el mismo Kyubi para hacerlo? Seria irónico, la gran villa de la hoja, destruida por su propio Bijuu.

-¿Entonces la información que nos dio baa-chan está mal? El informe y sus mismas palabras se centraban en mi chakra como descendiente Uzumaki y no tanto en el poder de Kyubi.- hablo el Jinchuriki.

-La información que nos brindo Hokage-sama estaba basada en los ninjas que capturaron días atrás ¿No es así?- comenzó Neji, dejando un pequeño silencio para que el rubio asintiera en confirmación.- También había dicho que no lograron obtener mucha, por cierto. Pero pareció bastarles con lo que consiguieron y sacaron conclusiones apresuradas, en mi opinión, pues toda la aldea sabe que Tsunade-sama tiene cierta debilidad cuando de ti se trata, Naruto.- este último desvió apenas su mirada, lo sabía a la perfección. La rubia lo apreciaba cual nieto o hijo y viceversa.- En fin, lo que intento decir es que, al revelar los capturados parte de la información, optaron por revelar lo de tu chakra en vez del próximo ataque a la villa y mandar el supuesto plan a la basura.

-Bien, eso lo entiendo. ¿Pero qué tiene que ver mi chakra con Kyubi?-

Sasuke y Neji se miraron, ¿Cómo el blondo había llegado a ser Jounin con ese nivel desastroso de agilidad mental? El azabache bufo molesto.

-Mira Dobe, cuando aparentemente te quiten el zorro tendrán que controlarlo con algo, en este caso tu tan especial chakra por el que siempre eligen Uzumaki´s; ahora lo que no sabemos es como el cuatrojos planea usarlo si al quitar al Bijuu el Jinchuriki muere.- explico el pelinegro de brazos cruzados y con un tono bastante agrio. ¡Sí que era un Dobe!

-Oh, ya entiendo…- dijo Naruto con una de sus manos en la barbilla en señal de estar procesando toda la reciente información que su cerebro había adquirido de repente.

-Aun así, esa parte no nos consta.- agrego Neji.- Tsunade-sama solo nos envió para informar sobre el origen de los enemigos, en este caso, el País del Sonido. No hay nada más que hacer aquí.

-Yo creo que si tenemos la oportunidad para atacar sabiendo su plan, tendríamos que tomarla y acabar esto antes que empeore´ttebayo.

-No.- se apresuro a responder ante la idea el azabache.- Por mucho que lo deteste, estoy de acuerdo con Hyuuga, si hacemos algo imprudente el único que lo pagara serás tú Naruto, ya sea por parte del enemigo o por la misma Godaime al desobedecer sus órdenes.

Y el silencio se hizo por parte del rubio. Que lo atraparan sin duda seria problemático, tanto para el Teme como para Neji por el simple hecho del compromiso a ayudarlo y, por parte, fallar en la parte de "_protegerlo_" como la rubia había indicado. Pero lo que realmente lo detenía a cometer cualquier locura era la reacción que obaa-chan tendría ante esta. Un escalofrío beso su espalda provocando que se estremeciera.

Minutos más tarde, luego de alguna que otra insistencia por parte del blondo con respecto a continuar con la misión a su manera, con la excusa de que luego rogaría por el perdón de Tsunade, procuraron enviar un ave mensajera para confirmar su ubicación, parte de la información obtenida y cuestionando su próximo movimiento: regresar a la aldea o terminar con los enemigos y junto a ellos su codiciado plan, aunque por mucho que rezara el ojiceleste la segunda no se daría. Solo en un caso de suma emergencia, que el par de acompañantes esperaba porque no sucediere. Viajaron kilómetros hacia el este, en busca de un buen lugar para descansar hasta nuevo aviso, cuando un entusiasmado Naruto exclamo por haber encontrado el lugar perfecto.

Una gran cascada se distinguía a lo lejos, rodeada de hermosos arboles de grandes alturas decorados con diversas flores aromáticas, algunas rocas redondeadas a las orillas y el agua tan cristalina como si de un espejo se tratase. Ese mismo día era de los tantos y calurosos que diferenciaban el verano de otras estaciones. El intolerable clima provocaba que el trío sudara como si la vida dependiera de ello haciendo que la ropa comenzara a pegarse en una incómoda sensación. Sin más rodeos tomaron rumbo hacia dicha zona en busca de un poco de alivio del sofocante clima.

Varios saltos después llegaron, apreciando desde una mejor perspectiva la gran caída de agua que creaba un pequeño arco iris en su terminación gracias a las gotitas que chocaban con los rayos solares. El blondo, ni lento ni perezoso, comenzó a quitarse la chaqueta seguida esta por la rallada camiseta que llevaba debajo, llamando así las lascivas miradas de los otros que parecían comérselo con los ojos, sacándole un leve sonrojo.

Sasuke y Neji observaban con extrema obviedad el torso color canela que Naruto poseía, bien formado por el matutino entrenamiento pero sin exagerar. El color del mismo y de todo su cuerpo, combinaba a la perfección junto a los orbes azules y los mechones dorados. Siguieron con los ojos bien posados en aquella figura hasta el agua, donde el blondo procuraba zambullirse luego de acostumbrar su cuerpo a la fresca temperatura del cristalino liquido, lo vieron nadar con placer mientras soltaba suspiros de alivio, acomodando sus cabellos hacia atrás en un movimiento glamoroso y sensual, sin ser consciente de ello, puesto que para él era de lo más natural. Ambos se relamieron los labios con deseo, anhelando con cada parte de su alma y cuerpo a aquel ojiceleste, protagonista de sus sueños más impuros.

El Uzumaki detuvo su goce por unos segundos, apreciando con una mueca de diversión las expresiones ridículas e idiotas que provocaba en el par, quería reír a carcajadas, pero se contuvo.

-¿Van a asarse ahí?- burlo entretenido, invitándolos a su manera.

El Uchiha desvió la mirada tosiendo en seco mientras caminaba hacia un árbol cercano, comenzó a quitarse su ropa superior en el mismo orden que Naruto como respuesta a que se daría un chapuzón, dejando las prendas colgadas en una de las ramas. Bastante despreocupado se acerco la orilla, tanteando el agua hasta que sintió la mirada azulina posarse sobre su persona. Elevo la cabeza de sus pies y lo observo, notando al Kitsune evaluando su níveo y musculoso abdomen con sumo detalle a la vez que el sonrojo en las morenas mejillas se hacía más intenso. Su ego creció el doble, no el triple, afilando su mirada, decorada con su típica sonrisa made in Uchiha arrogante hasta el fin del mundo. Pero luego el rubio elevo las cejas sorprendido y escondió su rostro debajo del agua, llegándole esta hasta los pómulos, el azabache se giro extrañado hacia un lado, encontrándose con aquella grisácea mirada que tanto le desagradaba. Observo mejor, cayendo en cuenta sobre las circunstancias, pues el Hyuuga estaba tan desnudo como él. Y allí estaba otra vez el aura asesina, _su_ rubio solo tenía ojos para él, nadie más, no importase si era un animal, comida o mujeres, _nada _debía interponerse entre Sasuke Uchiha y Naruto Uzumaki, no señor. Aunque había algo más, algo que le estaba sacando de sus casillas nuevamente y ese _algo_ era el peculiar parecido en ambos cuerpos, musculosos, atractivos y sensuales, una exquisitez a la vista de cualquier individuo. Bien, lo admitía, el tuerto no estaba muy por debajo de él en cuanto a ese tema, pero eso no marcaba diferencia, al final sería el azabache quien se quedase con el rubio ¿O no?

Sin perder valioso tiempo tomo carrera y de un clavado se adentro en el agua, mojando por completo al blondo que reclamo molesto.

-¡Oi Teme! ¡Tienes todo el puñetero lago y te vienes a tirar justo a mi lado, bastardo!

El aludido acomodó sus oscuros cabellos mientras avanzaba hacia el otro, llegándose segundos después, tomándolo de la cintura bajo el agua.

-Pero si me voy más lejos no podre estar junto a ti.- respondió acariciando su espalda con lentitud, siendo luego su tacto interrumpido por otra ola de agua que los empapo a ambos, provocando que se separaran.- Maldito imbécil.- se quejo escurriendo el liquido de sus cabellos azabaches, sabiendo a la perfección quien había sido el jodido culpable.

-Te le acercaste demasiado.- dijo Neji con una sonrisa de lado curvando su comisura, recibiendo una no tan amigable del pelinegro.

Por su parte, el Uzumaki ahogaba carcajadas en su garganta, ver a ambos prodigios de la villa pelear por semejante estupidez, en su opinión, se le era muy cómico.

Continuaron con las acciones cotidianas, el par de pervertidos metiéndole mano a más no poder, luego regañándose entre ellos por haberlo hecho, algunas peleas posesivas, hicieron una que otra competencia de "_quien nada más lejos_ "o "_quien hace el mejor clavado_" o "_quien se viola primero a Naruto_" cosa que el mencionado se negó rotundamente a este último.

Más tarde el sol cayó, haciéndose presente el anaranjado crepúsculo. Los jóvenes optaron por salir y comenzar a secarse, durante la noche refrescaba y no les apetecía morir de hipotermia. El ojiceleste aviso se retiraría por unos minutos para ir a buscar algo de leña y, luego de la represión por parte de Sasuke diciendo que aquello no sería necesario pues él haría la fogata con un simple Katon, el otro insistió para mantener el fuego por toda la noche, para desaparecer entre los arbustos.

Los rivales se miraron por el rabillo del ojo. El silencio se hizo presente, la tención subía, las respiraciones se agitaban y la sangre se hervía. Estaba de más decir que ambos deseaban tener un momento a solas con el retirado y aquello era ideal, solo debían eliminar a la competencia y listo, a montárselo. Inmediatamente adoptaron sus típicas posiciones de ataque, Sasuke tomo la katana que siempre llevaba y Neji se limito a colgar un Kunai de su pantalón, pues le bastaba con sus manos como todo Hyuuga acostumbraba a pelear, el arma era solo por si acaso.

-Que molesto…- hablo el azabache desvainando el instrumento y arrojando la funda por ahí.

-Lo mismo digo.- respondió el pelilargo, colocando sus palmas por delante.

Y así, concordando ambos por el disgusto de la presencia del otro, se enzarzaron en una nueva pelea a puñetazos, impidiendo que el enemigo se escabullera tras el rubio.

El ojigris golpeaba en lugares correctos cuando se le presentaba la oportunidad, había bloqueado exactamente dieciséis puntos de chakra en el cuerpo de Sasuke, en el área del hombro, los brazos, el estomago y la pierna izquierda, pero aun así el azabache continuaba moviéndose, algo lento pero lo hacía. También tenía en cuanta los siniestros ojos de su combatiente, si miraba estos estaba perdido, el genjutsu era un serio problema. Por su parte, el del Sharingan, esquivaba como condenado cada preciso golpe del otro, se le estaba haciendo un poco difícil, pues el del Byakugan tenía una increíble velocidad, aun que comparado con él el chico no le llegaba ni a los talones (vaya Uchiha engreído e.e). Entre tanta patada y puñetazo localizo una apertura, concentrando un poco de chakra hacia su puño para que cuando golpee este sea más potente, le dio justo entre medio de las costillas, mandando a volar a Neji quien aterrizo algo atontado en el agua. Sin perder siquiera un miserable segundo, se acerco a la orilla.

-Chidori Nagashi.- pronuncio la técnica mientras la misma le envolvía el cuerpo.

El pelilargo entreabrió sus ojos observando las intenciones del azabache, estaría en serios problemas si no salía del agua. Quiso levantarse pero sintió unas intolerables nauseas, terminando por expulsar una buena cantidad de sangre por su boca, aquel golpe le había dañado bastante. Sasuke sonrió de lado con malicia, el que Neji no pudiese levantarse le favorecía en grande.

-Maldito Uchiha bastardo.- pronuncio indignado, tosiendo de a momentos.

-Me alagas.- respondió tomando impulso, levantando unos de sus brazos para luego bajarlo con velocidad, descargando toda aquella electricidad en el agua que luego se adentro en el cuerpo de su oponente, ofreciéndole un dolor insoportable.

Escucho las fuertes quejas que eran representadas con audibles gritos, cosa que le hizo sonreír aun más. Poco después, cayo inconsciente esfumandose entre una nube blanca (la cual Sasuke no noto entre tanta arrogancia) mientras él se disponía a ir por el Kitunse, cuando sintió varios golpes insoportables en cada punto de su espalda, que no cedieron hasta que cayó rendido de rodillas al suelo.

-¿K-kage Bunshin…?- pregunto mas para sí mismo que para el otro, quien simplemente le devolvió una prepotente sonrisa en respuesta.

-No puedo creer que no hayas notado mi chakra, Uchiha, eres peor de lo que pensé… ¿O será que me estas subestimando?- hablo ganándose el gesto de total desagrado y odio por parte del nombrado. Lo tomo del cuello de la camiseta para elevarlo enfrentando sus ojos al reconocer la respuesta en los oscuros orbes.- Pues baja tu maldito Ego porque no te la pondré fácil. No siempre puedes obtener lo que quieras con esas vacías y arrogantes muecas que atraen a todas las féminas y caen a tus pies lamiendo el piso por donde caminas, no te mereces a Naruto y me parece que lo sabes muy bien. Lo has herido como nadie, pero él consiguió ponerse de pie y seguir su camino sin darse por vencido en ningún momento. Él te busco como condenado, como si le hubieses arrancado parte de su alma y solo quería que se la regresaras, que tú regresaras. Pero ¿Qué hacías siempre que lograba encontrarte? Ah sí, le ignorabas echándole en cara todos los sentimientos que sentía por ti como primer y mejor amigo, y Naruto seguía sin ceder, a tal punto que comenzaba a herirse a él mismo sin darse cuenta siquiera. Cayo en depresión al sentirte tan inalcanzable que dejo de comer y dormir, tan solo se limitaba a entrenar, entrenar y entrenar, sin progresos ya que pasaba de lleno por su dieta y las horas de descanso que los humanos tanto necesitamos. Se estaba aniquilando lentamente todo por tu culpa y nosotros lo veíamos morir, incapaces de frenarle. A eso le siguió el coma de dos meses en el que cayó mientras tú te dignabas a aparecer junto a tu hermano, la persona, que por cierto, estabas tan obsesionado y ansioso por acribillar. Entonces, ¿Todo fue por nada? ¿Le rompiste el corazón por nada? Y por demás de todo, lo declaras tuyo teniendo el descaro de quererlo junto a ti durante lo que te resta de vida. Me das asco, Uchiha.- dijo esto último dándole un seco golpe en el estomago que lo dejo retorciéndose levemente en el suelo.- Y quiero que tengas algo en claro, mi amor por él no es un simple capricho como el tuyo que solo buscas saciar tu curiosidad de follar con un tío. Yo deseo con todo mí ser que Naruto sea feliz, si incluso es Sakura, Hinata-sama o alguna otra persona la causante, estoy dispuesto a dejarlo ir, pero que lo encadenes a tu lado preso de tu egoísmo es algo que no puedo tolerar. Pondré de todas mis fuerzas para que no lo arrastres al abismo contigo, si eso también significa que tenga que matarte y ganarme su odio.- y dándole un último golpe que lo dejo inconsciente, partió en busca del rubio.

***OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO***

-Naruto.- pronuncio su nombre al haberlo hallado pocos minutos antes con su Byakugan para facilitarle la tarea de encontrarlo.

-¿Neji?- pregunto incrédulo mientras volteaba hacia él.- ¿Qué haces aquí…? o mejor dicho, ¿Qué te ocurrió?- el labio partido sangrando insistentemente al igual que uno de los pómulos, la suciedad cubriendo su rostro y ropas, mas el cabello despeinado, no pasaron desapercibidos por el Uzumaki.

-Ah… esto es… bueno, me tropecé mientras caminaba hacia aquí.- tal vez ocultar la verdad sobre la pelea por ahora, sería lo mejor para no preocuparlo.

-¿Lo dices en serio? ¿Qué clase de torpe caída haría algo asi´ttebayo?- cuestiono con un aire de diversión ante lo ridículo de la explicación.

-Ya, no le prestes atención.- índico sacudiéndose el atuendo, llevándose luego ambas manos al cabello para deshacer la coleta dispuesto a rehacerla pero un pequeño grito lo detuvo.- ¿Qué ocurre?

-¡Es que nunca antes te había visto así´ttebayo!- confesó entusiasmado, como si hubiese descubierto que hay debajo de la máscara de Hatake Kakashi. Se acerco intrigado tanteando la extensa cabellera fascinado.

-No es para tanto…- desvió la mirada algo sonrojado por la repentina cercanía con el ojiceleste.

-Te ves diferente.- declaró.

-¿De qué manera?

-No lo sé, simplemente diferente.

-¿Mal o bien?

-Bien.-

-Oh…-

Silencio incomodo. El blondo se acercaba más y más inconscientemente en cada respuesta, llegando al punto de estar a tan solo unos cincuenta centímetros de rozar sus pechos.

Las hormonas de Neji comenzaban a pulular, tentando su autocontrol con descaro. Observo aquellos pedacitos de cielo que el Kitsune tenía como ojos, cayendo preso de ellos como tantas veces le había pasado. Con lentitud pasó una de sus manos por alrededor de la espalda del otro para extinguir aquella escasa distancia que les separaba y así sentirlo contra su cuerpo. El Jinchuriki no parecía reaccionar por lo que opto continuar posando sus labios en los ajenos en un simple toque que no exigía nada, solo era una mera pregunta.

Naruto por su parte se dejaba hacer, había despertado decidido y estaba preparado para comprobar sus sentimientos hacia el par y… ¿Qué mejor manera que esta? Dicen que cuando uno se enamora la sola mirada de aquella persona especial podía hacerlo sentir desfallecer, que sus piernas no reaccionaran y las rodillas se le aflojaran; también al sentir su tacto debía ser un sinónimo de paraíso, y hasta que esta última le quede corta; como a la vez su voz, tendría que superar a la de un ángel ante su oído; su cabello seria la mismísima suavidad ante sus manos; sus labios el más exquisito manjar, etc… Si tanto decían, era por algo ¿Cierto? Cuando sintiese lo más parecido, pues sean bienvenido _queridos sentimientos de amor. _Por ahora tan solo continuaría buscándolos.

Con un leve empujoncito respondió ante el tacto, cerrando los ojos, comenzando a entreabrir su boca sin apuro y hasta algo inseguro. El pelilargo comprendió de inmediato oprimiendo, haciendo aun mas fuerte el agarre, apoderándose de aquella boca que se le era ofrecida con timidez. Introdujo con suavidad su lengua en la contraria, encontrando a su compañera que le esperaba ansiosa, comenzando a enredarlas en toques provocantes e insistentes, probando la saliva del rubio mientras que este también degustaba la suya, mordiéndole con cuidado de a momentos su labio inferior para luego delinear su contorno y volver a introducirse, rozando una y otra vez ambos músculos en una sensual danza entre bocas. El blondo por su parte intentaba seguirle lo más cerca posible y no quedarse atrás para hacerle disfrutar al pelilargo también, pero ese beso era algo diferente al los que le había estado robado la última semana que eran rápidos, fogosos y hasta insoportablemente exigentes, no, este era dulce, con un dejo de preocupación y angustia en cada fricción, como si tuviese miedo a perderlo. Le reconfortaba en grande, esa sensación de protección que le trasmitía el Hyuuga y le llenaba por completo, como si su dolor de cada uno de los años de soledad se esfumaran al verse rodeado por aquellos brazos. Ahora podía verlo y sentirlo con absoluta claridad, Neji estaba profundamente enamorado de él, cosa que lo hacía en gran parte feliz por sentirse una persona especial para alguien importante. Pero no podía comprometerse a nada, tenía bien visto el camino que escogería para ponerle fin a las confusiones que se traía aquella última semana en la que todo comenzó a salirse de sus rieles, no podía arrojarse a los brazos de uno solo por su propio egoísmo de sentirse reconfortado con los sentimientos del otro y ni siquiera tener en claro si él mismo pudiese corresponderlos. Sería injusto.

A medida que la temperatura iba subiendo las manos del ojigris palpaban cada pequeño rincón de la piel canela, haciendo un combo entre sus manos y boca. Las primeras recorrían por encima de la camiseta del rubio su pecho hasta llegar al borde de la prenda, regresando por su camino pero esta vez ascendiendo llevándose la tela consigo, rememorando su tacto anterior y plantando un beso en los sonrosados labios luego de quitársela y arrojarla lejos. Con sus bocas bien unidas comenzó a empujarlo gentilmente hasta que el Kitsune diese la espalda contra el mullido césped, quedando él, por supuesto, por sobre su peso. Al verse ambos tumbados y con un contacto mayor, el del Byakugan percibió la fuerte erección del ojiceleste que ahora entraba en contacto con su muslo derecho. Sonrió. Abandono su entrada para comenzar a trazar un pecaminoso trazo de húmedos besos, lamiendo su comisura con deleite, luego su barbilla, su cuello succionando y dejando marcas, llegando a encontrarse con los bronceados hombros quienes quedaron cubiertos por completo con su esencia bucal, terminando en las rosadas y duras puntitas que tomo engulléndolas una por una, apretando y acariciando aquella que quedase libre con sus dedos, aprovechando de a momentos para morderlas y sentir el estremecimiento del cuerpo bajo suyo.

Naruto gemía, jadeaba y se agitaba gozando de las caricias que el otro le otorgaba en diversos lugares de su excitado cuerpo. No lograba pensar con claridad, la pasión y el deseo le nublaban los ojos, presentándose tan solo una simple palabra de tres letras:

-_m-más…- _gimió sus pensamientos en un tono ronco y provocativo ante los oídos de cualquiera, que no tardo en llamar la atención de su acompañante quien había descendido hasta su ombligo.

El de mirada grisácea elevo su cabeza con intriga al retumbar y repetirse en su cabeza una y otra vez aquel jadeo con un tono erótico inigualable, encontrándose con una escena que casi provoca su orgasmo: Un rubio agitado y sonrojado desparramado por el verdoso suelo que contrastaba a la perfección con sus orbes celestes y su dorado cabello; la mirada embriagada de lujuria pero con un dejo felino que le hacía una presencia rebelde y excitante; con la boca entreabierta soltando sonoros gemidos, en busca de aire que le llenase por completo los pulmones; su cuello y hombros marcados por él mismo de un color rojizo y algún que otro morado; el pecho moreno desnudo por completo, tanto descendiendo como ascendiendo a causa de la busca desesperada por oxigeno mientras que sus manos yacían reposadas por sobre su cabeza, dándole un aspecto sin duda… "_violable_". Un fuerte sonrojo cruzo con violencia su rostro, sintiendo luego, como el abrasador calor bajaba por todo su cuerpo hasta llegar a su entrepierna, despertándola por completo. Analizo por decima quinta vez aquella sílaba "_mas_"… _"¿Mas?"_ ¿L-le estaba rogando acaso?

Corto el hilo de sus pensamientos al notar la mueca de fastidio que comenzaba a curvar las fases del rubio al no complacerle, por haberse quedado mirando embobado cual idiota. Y se apresuro a cumplir las órdenes del blondo dejando caer su rostro entre medio de las piernas para tomar el bien despierto miembro que desesperado buscaba algo de satisfacción, quitándole el pantalón de un solo tirón y tomando con ambas manos dicho pedazo de carne para comenzar a acariciarlo en firmes roces. Continuo con su lengua y boca, lamiendo el sexo en toda su longitud, desde la base hasta la punta donde jugueteaba con el orificio, volviendo a bajar por otro de sus lados y lamber sus testículos mientras que con su mano libre acariciaba los muslos internos del ojiceleste. Luego regreso a su erección y se la metió de lleno en la boca, arrancándole un grito de puro placer al dueño que curvo su espalda tomando el césped entre sus dedos, arrancándolo sin piedad. Continuó asi por unos minutos hasta que sintió la esencia del Uzumaki invadirle su cavidad, tragándosela sin lugar a dudas, frente al rostro de un muy avergonzado Naruto.

-¿A-acabas de…?

-No podía desperdiciarse.

Acabo la frase con una sonrisa entre sensualidad y dulzura. Bajo una vez más a esos labios y se aseguro que esta vez quedasen rojos e hinchados para que cuando el Uchiha lo notase se le subieran los colores del coraje, moría por verle el rostro de desesperación y resignación ante el acto que estaba a punto de cometer con el Kitsune; serian uno. Tan solo con pensarlo el cuerpo comenzaba a tensársele de ansiedad, anhelaba por penetrarlo con fuerza una y otra vez, hundiéndose en ese cuerpo y a la vez, en esa persona que tan obsesionado y enamorado lo tenía. Pero debía hacer las cosas correctamente, pues el otro aun seguía siendo virgen por _ambos lados_, no podía solo ir y fallárselo así como así, si no que esperaba el otro entendiese sus sentimientos a través de la acción y, por supuesto, disfrutarlo también. Tomo una de sus muñecas y en ella poso sus labios, besándola como si del mismísimo Feudal se tratase, provocando que su compañero se sonrojara el doble de lo que ya estaba.

-De aquí en más, tendrás que tener un poco de paciencia.- advirtió en tono grave y serio, a lo que el otro solo asintió y dejo ir esa mano que había besado.

Uno de sus dedos desapareció entre las redondeadas nalgas, tanteando la entrada e introduciéndose de a poco, cosa que le tomo por sorpresa a aquel que se veía invadido, que no tuvo otra reacción que aferrarse con fuerza a Neji. A medida que el tiempo pasaba iba acostumbrándose, agregando el Hyuuga otro dedo y como ese le siguió unos mas pero al estar lo suficientemente dilatada la entrada, los quito para pasar a algo mucho mejor, recibiendo a cambio un molesto gruñido.

Saco su miembro que latía duro e hinchado de entre sus pantalones.- Ahora quiero que te relajes, ¿Si, Naruto?- habló jadeante acercando con impaciencia la punta de su pene, más que dispuesto a adentrarse en aquella estrechez.

Pero se detuvo.

-¿Qué ocurre…?- preguntó insatisfecho, pero luego calló al observar como el pelilargo se separaba apenas acomodándose los pantalones, todo esto igual de sigiloso que un gato. Y de pronto noto las venas alrededor de los ojos identificando que su amigo estaba utilizando su poder visual. ¿Qué carajos era aquello para interrumpirlos en un momento tan esencial? Tomo su ropa en silencio, con un mal presentimiento abarcándole el pecho, comenzando a colocársela, cuando sintió la mano de su compañero arrastrarle hasta detrás de unos árboles, exigiéndole mutismo.

Minutos después salieron del escondite directo al lugar donde _supuestamente debía estar_ esperándolos el Uchiha, por mucho que el ojigris calumniara a todos los dioses conocidos, maldijera su suerte con rabia, odiara aquellos desgraciados que interrumpieron su momento deseándoles una muerte lenta y dolorosa, nada podía hacer, pues lo mejor sería regresar ya que los ninjas de la aldea del Sonido comenzaban a hacer de las suyas y tenían que permanecer los tres juntos como equipo para no fracasar o cometer algún error de lo que se arrepentirían de por vida.

Esos bastardos buscaban a su rubito y si los encontraran follando seria como servírselos en bandeja de plata, sin duda atacarían y ellos, atontados por el placer, no podrían hacer nada.

* * *

_Bien, hasta aquí llega, espero les haya gustado! y no me maten por el pequeño lemon inconcluso Nejinaru. Pero si les soy sincera, en este capitulo descubrí lo mucho que me gusta Neji y la pareja que hace con Naruto, por lo que ahora solo estoy mas confusa de con quien debería terminar el rubio TwT _

_Bueno, gracias por esperar pacientemente hasta que yo me digno a aparecer con un miserable capitulo xD lo siento -se deprime- _

_Ah! quería agradecerle a:_

_**Maria**: Muchas gracias por seguir mi fic. y escribirme esos reviews que tanto me motivan. Y pos, por ahí leí uno que quieres un trío con M-preg hahahahaha morí de risa xD pues, no me va mucho el M-preg pero espero que continúes leyendo :3 otra vez gracias y cuídate._

_En fin, eso es todo, besos y abrazos, se me cuidan y nos vemos en el próximo capitulo!_


End file.
